Bloody Rose
by Nightshade Blue
Summary: A world where vampires and hunters exsist. A world where slavery is common in the demonic realm. Aiyana, a vampire hunter, is sold in the underground slave ring of the vampire world. As she fights for her freedom, will she fall for her master?
1. Chapter 1

_Bloody Rose_

Smoke. Fire. Screaming. People running. The memory of death and destruction branded in my mind for life. I hear the faint foot steps of the guards, the loud stomping of their boots echoing on these barbaric walls. I stared at the girls in the cell as they coward in fear their face pressed against the stone pillars. I hissed in annoyance as I sat huddle in a corner preparing for a fight despite the collar around my throat that chained me to the blasted wall. Swiftly the iron gate was thrown open. Two guards stepped in one of them holding a clipboard in hand, soon a group of five followed behind. All gorgeous, lavishly dressed, and emotionless.

"Take your pick" one of the guards said as he gestured to the half full cell of two hundred girls.

The third of the group stepped out, a beautiful red head dresses in a black dress and heels, her pale green eyes scanning us all each foot step a deafening _click_. She passed me by not even sparing me a glance. She smirked as she tapped at the two blond twins, who were only ten years old.

"These two" she said softly.

The guard with the clipboard searched the papers before scratching out something on the paper before returning his gaze on the red head. The two children screamed in a high pitch as the other guard approached them, untying their chains before clasping on a new one. Handing it to the red head, who grasped it casually, and stepped out if the cell. Her heels still clicking sharply as she left. The four remaining were all men, each handsome and dangerous.

Three of the four men made their picks, one taking over twenty brunets, the other only taking a five year old red head, and the third one had to taste his purchase before buying. All three left pleased, only leaving one buyer. He walked into the cell cautiously, his body cloaked in a large hooded black robe. His cold bronze hand lingered and touched gentle on each of the girls faces. I kept cool as his hand skimmed my cheek, the feeling on the inside on the other hand was completely different.

His gaze caught me, his golden green eyes flickered slightly as he chuckled softly. Without speaking he tapped at me. Both guards were silently a grim look apparent on their faces.

"That one...is not for sale My Lord" The guard with the clipboard replied fearfully.

His eyes narrowed slightly, once more tapping at the me, "I want her, now is there any reason why I can't have her?"

The two glanced at each other a look of concern passing on their faces. They better warn him, they better tell him what they told the last buyers who wanted me.

"She...she's different from the rest" I mentally laughed.

_'A lot different'_ I thought sarcastically as I stared at the robbed man. He only tapped me once more his voice a lot tighter and stressed, "I want her."

The guards hesitated, then shook there heads as if shaking the thought away. Slowly the guard approached me his hands slightly trembling as he reached to remove my chain off the wall. Stupid move, I heard the chain slip from its hook and I sprang. My body impacting into the guards body sending him flying to the ground.

The guard at the front gate swore as he dropped his clipboard and reached for my chain. The remaining girls in the cell screamed in fear. Their shrieks distracting as I tried focusing on the guards.

"A hunter is she" the warm almost husky voice said behind me before an arm wrapped tightly on my chain practically choking me into submission.

As my knees dropped not so softly on the cold stone he chuckled his hand wrapping tighter around the chain digging the collar even more into my throat. The two guards hurried to the bastard holding me down. Quickly clasping on the other chain around my neck. I hissed and spat to get them off me but I was done for.

"We are sorry My lord, but as you can see she's-"

"Prefect" he replied nonchalantly stroking my hair gentle.

I pull away as far as the chain would let me as I am repulsed by his touch. The guards exchanged another round of glances before they turned to the gates. All three completely oblivious to the crying cell of girls. Dragging me along the dark corridor like a dog I fumed. My new plans of escape already in motion as we reached the end of the hall.

_**Authoress: Yes I've never really written a story in first person it's a lil hard for me :( so if like I can get a kind BETA or a person who can teach me it be great so yeah thanks review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bloody Rose_

_clink, clack_

_clink, clack_

_clink, clack_

The heavy sharp sound of iron manacles rang in my ears. I tried opening my eyes but it was too much strain. I remember so little from when we passed the stone door. It had become a heavy dark cloud. With a groan I pulled for my arm, my eyes suddenly shooting open. I tugged for my arms but it was no use. I wasn't chained like before. I stared up at my arms as they were tied above my head . I tugged but it was no use, it only bit into my flesh. With a swear I drop my head back, so far I could not sense nor smell my 'Master'. He must be far gone, maybe out hunting?

I was wrong as a small almost inaudible laugh echoed behind me. I didn't move, I didn't breath. I had forgotten how. I mentally scold myself, hating myself for making an amateur hunter mistake. _'You're not alone'_ A rule that may have kept my family alive if they hadn't underestimated the warning signs.

"Well are you going to speak" his voice so warm so soft it struck a terror in my heart I've never knew existed, "or am I going to have to rip out your tongue?"

I didn't respond I didn't look to him. My lips trembled slightly as I fought the urge to curse. I felt the sting of hot unshed tears in my eyes. Not in fear, oh no never in fear, but in pure heated rage. I always cried when I was angry it was an annoying habit.

I froze as stone cold finger pushed past my lips and opening my mouth. I gasped my mouth clamping hard onto the ice cold finger. His hand pulled away instantly a satisfied look on his face almost as if he expected my response. I glare up at him and I can't help it his finger was still attached and only slightly bleeding. I spat the bitter foul tasting blood out of my mouth. That set him off into a round of heartbreaking laughter.

"What a pity" he leaned in closer his healed finger tracing my lower lip now, "and I thought your kind enjoyed the taste."

I snorted in disgust, he was right of course, well slightly. Only one of our kind drank vampire blood. _Mortes_, the one and only one who not only enjoyed the taste but thrived on it. I knew enough of the legend to understand that they were both infamous in the vampire world and hunters.

His finger glided slowly across my lower lip, I felt revolted at the smirk that spread across his face.

"What is your name child" he murmured his finger tracing down the curve of my lip to my chin.

I hissed turning my head away from his freezing touch. He clucked disapprovingly his right hand pinching my face in a bruising grip. His left finger wagging disapprovingly in my face.

"Answer me" he breathed out slowly before lessening his grip.

"Arreeeyuannna" I sputtered out through my pinched lips. Glad that some of my spit hit his devilishly handsome face.

He chuckled as he brushed his face with the sleeve of his shirt. I felt it before I even saw it, I flew too the ground the manacles biting in so deep that they sent a shockwave of pain down my spine. I shook my head, glad that it was still attached to my body. I glanced at him his eyes so different from the rest of his kind, the glowing dark amber that sparkled with the fire of a emerald stone, so haunting almost bewitching to the soul.

"Now if you can speak tell me your name" he glanced at his nails as if he was examining them.

I could have bit my tongue could have shouted at him 'to go too hell' but I wouldn't, I couldn't. And that irked me even more then him touching me, even more then him hitting me. Yet I told him told him my name and I couldn't help but sound vehement.

"Aiyana"

"Aiyana?" he paused as if taking in the name, "what a peculiar name" he mumbled the last part to himself before he glanced up at me his intense gaze almost smoldering now, "what does it mean?"

I was slightly stunned, I didn't know how hard I had got hit. I was probably being delusional. What did he care? Was he toying with me, playing to be interested in me before he finished me off. My mind seemed to stop, almost to a blank halt. My heart raced my body tensed a cold sweat raked my nerves. As his slimy tongue raked up from my elbow to my wrist.

I shuddered and pulled away, well as far as the blasted chain would alow, instantly I regretted it, the iron manacles pierced into my flesh but it hurt worse then before. I glanced up to my arms, a pleased almost lustful look graced his face. I caught what he was revealing at. I had cut into my wrist, and it was rolling in blood. I felt a hit of nausea and rage all at once. His tongue licked into the manacle licking the edges clean around where my blood has begun drying. I attacked despite the pain I felt. I shifted my weight twisting so my leg was in striking distance. _Snap_, the sound of his ribcage shattering beneath the blow of my kick. A hiss sputtered from his lips before he reached for my leg. I pulled back as quickly as I could but there was no point I was chained and ready to be beaten to a bloody pulp...maybe worse.

"Stupid, stupid girl" he seethed his left hand wrapped around my throat, "If you want to throw blows-"

I couldn't let him finish I slammed my head against his face, the sickening crack sent a chill of adrenaline down my spine but it was no use these chains held me and that adrenaline was wasted. I dodged the first blows, his fist practically making dust out of the wall behind me, but I felt the other blow and the blow that came before that as he sent them upon me. I hear the cracking and the crunching sound of bone being obliterated the sharp pain of something digging inside of me almost like a rusty knife being jabbed into my insides. Yet I waited for the last blow, almost expectantly, hopefully. But it didn't come, I felt his cool hand on my chest pressing almost timidly against my burning chest. I think he swore I couldn't tell the ringing in my ears were to loud almost impossible for me to hear the things going around me.

I felt it though, the world blurring, the darkness engulfing me in her sweet embrace. I can't help but smile, yes smile, this abomination gave me a gift, and he didn't even know it. I would finally get to be with my family. This death was befitting for a hunter, to die battling for her life. Yet again it irked me that I would die. It brought my plans to an end...

_'Don't die'_ a voice shouted in my head, the words rang in my mind searing my brain with its rage and pain, I chuckled to myself. I was losing my mind. It was amusing, my senses were starting to get stronger, stronger then before, almost to a exact precision. I could smell other scents, I could hear a whole group muttering voice. It was amusing how your senses strengthened before death. _'Even the world taste different'_ I thought amusingly as my lips puckered and licked at a cold hard surface. _'So sweet, yet so very cold...'_

**Authoress:** Yeah love it or hate it I apologize for its crappiness. But I assure u it will be better :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Bloody Rose_

A faint sound almost like a small drum beat. It speed up as it got closer, louder, louder, louder, and louder. It was soothing almost musical, this was death a dark beating eternity. No angels, no god, no nothing. I guess it was kind of dumb of me to expect pearly white clouds and large golden gates to open.

_"So pretty"_ a soft almost hush voice said.

I suddenly felt a cool hand place against my body. But I was dead! How could I feel anything? I tried collecting my thoughts but the drumming had grown louder almost as if the pace had picked up. It was no longer pleasing it was annoying. Its annoying thumping was picking at my last nerve.

_thump! thump! thump! thump!_

The irking sound hammered away louder almost demanding my attention

_thump!! thump!! thump!! thump!!_

It was louder then before if that was even possible! Would it ever stop!

_thump!!! thump!!! thump!!! thump!!!_

I reached out surprisingly catching something with my dead hand. I felt my dead eyes open and narrowed at the soon-to-be dead person. A waif looking girl, no older then fourteen, with long flaxen hair, was under my grasp. Her face turning into a dark red, suddenly I released my grip stunned and ashamed for what I just almost did. I noticed her scramble away the moment I let go, I was slightly grateful that she left I didn't know if I would be able to stop myself if I attacked her again.

The drumming had stopped to a dead halt but that wasn't what was bugging me anymore. No my mind raced with a million questions but they all revolved around the main one.

_'How am I alive?'_

I suddenly heard _**him**_his body leaned against the door way making no noise at all and yet I heard him and knew how he'd be standing before I turned. His posture lazy but yet graceful looking, making it look elegant yet relaxing. The lit room showed every detail of his face and body, everything was perfect. I felt it again the heat of rage the fighting spirit, but this time it was in my favor. I wasn't chained, I let my gaze drop to my wrist, where white gaze wrapped around my wrist snugly and securely. I bent my wrist to side to side and felt only a tinge of pain. Yes I could take him, but that wasn't my concern now. What concern me now was why I wasn't dead...

"I just couldn't let you die..." he murmured, snapping me out of my oblivion. I glared at him a scowl deepening on my face.

"A waste of money right" I couldn't help but snap, couldn't help but make him wince.

"Money wasn't the reason-" I snorted loud making a very unladylike.

Right! Wasn't about money, I knew this trade well, all hunters did. A human was worth a few couple hundred, a little more if they were good looking. Hunters were rare...extremely rare and almost impossible to find and cost more then four mansions and 10 luxury cars combined. Of course it was about money!

"It wasn't about the money!" He hissed, he stood too his full height.

Stepping toward me, towering almost menacingly. Then again I'm not very tall, a mere five feet and four inches anyone would seem menacing. I stood my ground though, my eyes narrowing in a death glare, but still scanning the bedroom for a possible weapon. My strength alone would incapacitate him for a few minutes but he wouldn't die.

"I should have ju-" he had me against the wall slamming both his arms on both opposite sides of me.

My mind halted to a quick stop. Should have? What did he mean should have? I think he noticed his slip. I tilted my head back and stared into his eyes. A mistake in two ways, he could attack me before a blink of an eye have me on the ground flailing like a trout out of water, but the biggest reason is that I knew I would get lost in them in seconds. I had to focus, just had too, I needed to know.

"What did you say" my voice hitched despite my control. My temper flaring into flames.

He wasn't listening his eyes had glazed slightly empty and void. His silence was eerie, bone chilling to the point. I felt the hair on my arms rise at the thought. I wanted to shake him to snap him from wherever in his mind he had gone into to hide. My temper was getting the best of me, my hands balled into fist my knuckles turning white as I tighten them.

"What did you do!" I shouted it made my ears ring and it snapped him out of his little world.

I saw the guilt in his eyes, saw the flash of emotion before it was replaced with anger. I don't know who made the sound, a barbaric savage cry of anger or was it the sound of someone screaming in fear. I don't know when it happened but I had him pinned to the floor. My fists and elbows slamming into his handsome face. I heard his bones crack heard the crunching, I felt my wounds rip open, felt them tear with each blow I sent hurtling down. I didn't care this bastard would pay. _'A vampire! He made you a vampire! This bastard made you into him!'_ My thoughts threw at me egging me on with my pointless blows.

"N-Not a v-vampire" he spat out, his black blood trickling down his face.

He shoved me off him toppling me onto my ass. My hand and face covered in black and red blood.

"What do you mean I'm not! How else am I alive!" I spat back, I took on an attack crouch. Ready to spring at him and take him down.

He placed a hand on his disfigured face. The sound of cracking and popping sounds filed the air. The smell of his blood mingled as well. My nose scrunched in disgust, there blood smell putrid like a years old decaying corpse. I stared at him once more taking in his profile a lot more. I saw more today then I did the previous times I had seen him.

Long black hair that reached his shoulder which layered and ended up fringed at the ends. His golden bronze skin danced and shone brightly only flawed by the black ink stain look of his blood. His lips were full and proportionate to his soft face. His nose was perfect, or was, before I put my fist and elbow to it. His eyes shaped like almonds and tilted slightly. He was gorgeous, he was breath taking, a heartbreaker. Literally drop **dead** gorgeous.

He chuckled and stared at me with a blasé look, his face once more taking a smug look. "Thank you, I think"

I scowled at him a low growl rumbling deep in my throat. He ignored me and wiped the dark foul stench called blood on his ruined white button-up shirt. Most people would have been shocked to see what I saw but I wasn't. Despite my powerful blows it did nothing but cause a mess, His nose was brand new. As if nothing had ever touched it let alone pummeled and broken it..

He stared at me his hand pushing back his hair from his face. He studied me for minutes, I felt his scrutinizing eyes but I waited what was the use of killing him before I got my answer? My anger dwindling but not complete out as if any second it was ready too spark into a large dangerous fire.

"Aiyana, correct?" He asked his voice melodic as before.

"Yes" I responded trying to make my voice light and easy.

He smirked, he didn't buy it obviously, before he stepped toward me, I hissed in warning. I may want answers but I'm not about to let a vampire come to close to me. His smirk faded into an annoyed stare.

"Check your bandages, your wounds reopened and you have my blood on your arms."

I flinched for good reason. I ripped and tugged at the gaze. At least he answered my question. I wasn't a vampire. But if I didn't hurry I would be in a second. In a panic rush I removed the gaze and stared at my wrist. Taking great care not to touch my open wounds with my blood covered hands.

"Here, let me" I barely noticed when he took hold of my arms or when he pulled out a brown bottle of hydrogen peroxide. But he poured a large amount on my arm. I hissed in pain as the blood bubbled and fizzed away. My wound also fizzed and for that I was grateful. With a white linen towel he cleaned the vampire blood on my arm the only blood that would not be destroyed by a anti-infecting liquid.

"Well I guess the blood didn't reach far enough.", he muttered to me or to himself I couldn't tell.

He wrapped the fresh new gaze over my wounds. I stared at the dark covered stains on my old gaze and frowned. What would have happen if I had kept punching him? If I had collected more blood on my bandages?

He pulled on the gaze so it would tighten, and I couldn't help but let the air rush past my lips in a hiss. He smiled and I cursed my heart for picking up its speed. Gentle planting a kiss on both my wrist before letting them go. I mentally scolded myself for letting him near me.

"Aiyana, I think we should have a talk." He said taking a seat in one of the chairs in the large bedroom.

I bit my lip, so far I had broken at least twenty to thirty codes of my people. By now one of my kind would have taken this creature out. Hell I had taken out vampires and never hesitated once. So what made him different, if anything I had more motives to kill then anyone else.

"Fine...about what" I was going to listen...even if I didn't want to.

He smiled flashing his pearly white teeth, "I thought you were reasonable."

I scoffed biting my tongue refusing to add a snotty remark to his comment, "just talk."

"Very well" he tucked a strand of raven hair behind his ear. "I apologize for what I have done"

I was confused and I really wasn't interested in acting that I understood.

"What do you mean?" I stared at him his brow furrowed as he grimaced, "well?"

He opened his mouth about to speak but he paused his lips pressed together in a thin line, "you were dying Aiyana-", my heart shouldn't have fluttered when he said my name but it did and I couldn't do a damn thing,

He looked at me as if hesitating his answer, "you were dying, and it would be impossible to heal you" he stared at his hand stared at them intently.

"But I'm not a vampire. I'm not a vampire...right?", he glanced at me quickly.

"Not in the sense...I-I...." he looked at me, stunning me with his hurt gaze, "you're bonded to me."

I remained silent, not because I was angry. No honestly I had no idea what he just told me. Not a damn word! Bond? In what way was I bounded to him. I noticed him staring waiting for my reaction. I could only manage a weak 'Ahh'. He looked stunned before he squinted his eyes and growled. I didn't flinch, I guess I was annoying him. I played with the idea of annoying him. It was an amusing idea, I nearly giggled.

"Aiyana!" He snapped harshly, it got my attention.

"What?" What the hell did he want?

He gazed at me suddenly confused once more, his dazzling eyes stunning me. Was I always this easily distracted?

"Aren't you mad?" he licked his perfect pink lips as if they had begun to dry, "I mean for what I did?"

I open my mouth but closed it, then shut my lips together. Hmmm, I mean yea I guess I'm mad, furious to be honest, but the bonding thing wasn't why.

"Not really" I muttered, my eyes now scanning the room I was in.

A large redwood amour and bed rested in the far left corner, a small sitting area was set in the middle. No television, computer, or CD player there is nothing! I guess he wasn't into the new millennium items of entertainment. A grandfather clock ticked slowly, a rhythmic sound almost like a low lullaby, somewhere in the room. A small bookshelf was built by the sitting area. Guess that was his entertainment. while the walls were wallpapered a dark blue with black crown molding. It had a very neutral feeling almost calming with the black as an accent color to hint at the feeling of uncontrollable emotion called despair.

"Aiyana" I felt him murmur in my ear his hands wrapping around my waist.

My instinct was to pull away to shout, snap, and snarl. Yet my mind was too slow to let me react, his cold pale lips pressed against the back of my neck. What the hell was wrong with me!? I was letting him touch me! Even having him in my presence was a foolish thing. Yet I wasn't the only one suffering from misconstrued thoughts. His whole personality had underwent a whole 180° change under a few seconds. Was he playing with me? Was this bonding thing code for him, was it a code he used so I would torment myself to find its meaning?

Yet it was a danger to him as well, especially being near a trained hunter like myself. I could incapacitate him, even if its not for a long time. Though it would give me enough time to find something else to incapacitate him with till I found something I could kill him with. Of course now it brought many questions to my head, but they were all meaningless when I felt his ice cold hand press against the small of my back. His bare cold hand beneath my clothes and on my skin was really unnerving, the chills still remained when he removed it. He chuckled in my ear and I wanted to beat that smirk I knew he wore on his smug face.

I tilted my head back ready to let him have a verbal tongue lashing from me but I froze his eyes were blazing like if someone had lit a fire in the back of his eyes. His lips curled back in a scowl. I felt fear once more and it was a terrible feeling. I tried pulling away but couldn't his arms were like iron-bands holding me in my place. Fool! A reckless fool I was! I let him near me against my better judgment against-... _'Ouch!'_

I felt my body become numb, like if someone had injected me with some sort of drug. I couldn't let it draw me away, wouldn't. I pulled away as his mouth tried suckling on the blood that now trickled down my throat. I wouldn't, I couldn't let him. I squirmed and struggled, cocking my head left and right in different angles. He missed his animal growl rippled up from his chest out his throat. I screamed, not for the fear I felt, not for the bruising bone crushing pressure he applied in his hold, but for the burning I felt. As if someone had skinned me alive and rubbed acid into my naked flesh.

It was unbearable and I was barely fighting him on tasting my blood. My Blood! I wouldn't let him, but the fire inside was peeling the inside of my body. I could feel my body spasm even under his tight grip. I withered in his arm a groan of pain and discomfort echoing passed my lips. I guess that broke his hunger I felt his grip loosen. A second time, ok third if you count him knocking me out, that I was in pain that was caused by him! I was being foolish, maybe he wasn't the only one suffering from the sudden change in character and judgment!? A shudder or more like a tidal wave of blazing heat struck my body.

"STOP IT! ARRRRR!! IT BURNS!!!!" My body is on fire!

**Authoress**: Yay me :p in ur faces peeps :) lol enjoy be back with the next chappie. I think you will be please. This one was a long one :). Shout Out To Hachi -hugs-

**Authoress Comment**: Thanks to my reviewers for both chapter 1&2 I found the muse to write especially thanks to you _xxdarknessxfallsxx_my reader turned BETA :) (sorry for the grammer problems I rly sux at it and the ironic thing about it is I'm in AP English Language and I currently have a B- in that class!) It's rad that you like my story -high five- and a little weird that I have fans O.o I never really thought people would like this story but yeah too my fans I have written practically two chapters in advance and they are still being re-edited. So noooo worries as longs as you leave reviews you'll get much faster updates and chapters. Haha I guess you can say its a threat lol. Anywho wow am I ranting, review and again lots of love for you my fans :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Bloody Rose_

Fool! Idiot! Reckless! I would curse myself with harsher words but her screams they were strong than any damnation I could give myself. Her mind and body are in pain, her mind searing and ear splitting screams kept reminding me.

How could I have done that?! How could I have gone near her? From when I smelled her blood I should have gone...how could I believe I was in any control... Damn it! Yet I stayed, stayed to harm her...

Her body warmth, her unique smell, the pitter patter of her heart when I touched her, damn it even her haughty thoughts, they all provoked my instincts...yet it was her eyes. Like the eyes I had forgotten so many centuries ago. Like ice blue depth that burned stronger then any sapphire, they way they taunted me, enticed me, snaring me to the beat of her heart. The pain that it brought back into my heart when I caught there cold blank stare ripped away all my holds and unleashed me on the poor defenseless girl.

I felt her alabaster skin melt beneath my first bite, my teeth sinking in quickly and with ease. I heard her gasp felt the speed of her heart pick up I ignored it all when I smelled her blood. Like a fire in my throat that spread farther down my stomach making it ache with cramps and stabs. After that it was a complete blur, I remember being unable to take a hold of her throat. Sucking and snapping looking for the source of that wickedly enchanting smell that scorched my throat. I had practically snapped her in two but it was her shrill scream that tore through my foggy vision of hunger.

I grit on my teeth, another scream and this one a lot louder. Vampire bites, funny thing about my kinds bites. Our saliva, when we penetrating the skin of a human or hunter numbs the body of the poor victims, of course our mental abilities help with calming them down from the initial pain of the bite. It works fast in which we must work fast in quenching our thirst. The saliva will destroy the body, practically burn the body from the inside-out.

I stared at the door as it swung open, a smug looking Dana drifted into the room, her fire red hair bound in a simple French braid. The phrase "deadly yet beautiful" came to mind and fit her too the tee. The presence of a black viper was more appealing too me then having her here in my home.

A impish smile graced her small heart-shaped lips, "Well Akeno it seems you've made a great mess o-"

I couldn't control myself, I dug my nails into her perfect pale face. It was pointless of course she had my hand off of her in seconds, and it was in smaller time that her face healed back to its perfection. Yet it was enough too make her rethink her next words. Brushing the black blood from my manicured finger I turned to look her in her eyes.

_'So you planned to kill her this whole time?'_ her voice echoed in my head

I growled menacingly, _'choose your words carefully Dana, even if you are stronger then me physically. You're no match too me mentally'_ making a point I used very little force to send a sharp jab to her shields. I couldn't help but smile at her hiss of pain.

_'So then,' _she hissed mentally pausing obviously choosing the right words for her statement _'why did you feed on her? Why did you bind her too-'_

I blocked our conversation quickly, her sudden screams was more then ear shattering, it was blood boiling. A smirk spread on Dana's face, her pink tongue licking her lips. I growled once more but she ignored me, as she took a seat in one of the chairs near my desk.

"It's all over the underworld what you've done you know" she played with a paper clip in her hand, "of course it was Amadeo who told the council of your purchase and your little binding" she paused obviously letting her final words set into my dead heart.

Amadeo...even now he could find some way too hurt me. It wasn't enough what he did too me many years ago, but that he still has to keep a close tabs on me. I may have been to obviouse or too quite for Dana's enjoyment for she made a frustrated grunt.

"What?" I asked innocently hoping to irk her even more.

Her glare was more then enough words for me too get the dissatisfaction she felt for my lack of interest in the one subject that truely pained me.

"That's not the only reason I came too see you," she laughed standing once more, edging toward me her icy sea foam green eyes dancing with merriment, "they found another survivor," she must have gotten the reaction she wanted because she continued, "and you'll never guess who has her! It's L-"

I was so engrossed in the conversation I did not hear the door open until she called me, "Master! Master!"

I turned abruptly leaving a very fuming Dana in my room, "What is it? What has happened?"

She glanced at me her flat brown eyes quacking in fear, "Answer me!"

"She's stopped breathing, her breathing and hearts stopped."

_'Guess that leaves only one survivor left'_ Dana's gleeful laugh echoed in my head. I growled at her mentaly yet the laughter of her voice still lingered in my mind. It couldn't be! I hurried too the small room where many of the older 'servants' stood by her side, each wearing a sad solemn frown as she laid perfectly still on the bed not even her chest rose. The younger ones cried, obviously unnerved at the sight of death.

"Out.." I ordered hoarsely my eyes seemed too zoom back and forth up and down. Avoiding the one image I did not want to see.

"But Master there-" she tried explaining weakly her plump arm trying too reach for me

"Out.." I said a little weakly my voice slightly gaining strength

"Master she's de-" as if she was talking to a crazed man, and maybe she was...

"Out!" I shouted this making them all scurry away in fear. I had lost my patience for them.

I slammed the door room closed and focused on the limp less body on the bed. I strained too hear for the faint breath of air, for the faint thump of a heart, but alas nothing everything had silenced. I growled in anger snapping and hissing in resentment toward myself for my foolishness for my recklessness.

I had killed the one thing I found dear, I am centuries old, too old and yet so naive that I spent my days alone searching vainly for the mate I needed. Even when Jeza told my fortune many years ago I refused to believe it, at that time I had believed that I had already found the love of my life...was I mistaken.

Yet these four days, I have seen my fortune come to pass. I saw her, saw the girl Jeza had described. The fire of true rebellion, the one who's name would mean eternal blossom. From the house of those who seek too destroy my very own. I had thought it all a lie, that she had been wrong but no, on that day when I saw into those icy blue eyes, he eyes that could freeze a heart, the ones that defied me well before she knew me, I knew quiet well that she was meant too be mine.

I had found her, lied too myself that I had only been strictly attracted too her scent than. Yet when she spoke when her voice chimed like a soft bell I knew and that the false reassure meant were a lie and that she was the one my dead heart searched for. No one else made my dark demon churn in both fear and lust.

But that was all pointless, I had killed her. Allured by the scent of the kill, not once, not twice but three times did she make me crave a taste of her blood. Only once did I taste it and yet that was not enough. Not enough to stifle the burning heat of thirst.

I crossed the room too her cold body, how unusual that she would feel cold too me. Resting my head beside the crook of her neck, her faint smell filling my nostrils, I could still smell my venom though it lingered slightly in her veins. I kissed her where I had left my two bite marks. I was a fool, I could even blame Amadeo for all this. If he had not abandoned me so many years ago if he had not killed my h-...I glanced around the room my eyes darting back and forth in a crazed panic, I went to the door and flung it open. Yet no one was there, had I just heard wrong?

I listened closely, listened for the sound once more. I heard the buzzing of my other 'servants', even heard the small faint sound of Dana's nail clicking. Though nothing sounded familiar like the noise I heard before.

_b-b-bump....b-b-bump_

I turned to her, practically tossing her into my embrace as I placed my ear against her chest. A flutter in my stomach rippled like a wave as I felt her chest rise up and down slowly.

_b-bump...b-bump...b-bump_

Her breathing was becoming a even pace, less shallow, her heart slowly picking up its melodic rhythm.

_bump...bump...bump..._

I practically crushed her into my body as I squeezed her too me. She would live! She would not leave me, I pressed my cold lips against her now warm forehead.

_'Guess she's not dead, pity I would have love too seen you lose it'_ Dana's cold sarcastic voice echoed in my head.

_'Get out Dana, I will talk too you later'_ Making sure too add an extra sharp edge to my message.

The message was strong enough for her to get my point as she not so gentle sent me a mental stab at my shields. With much care I placed her gently on the bed, I heard the faint sound of feet scurrying below and the loud crashing sound of my sixteenth century vase being hurled to the wall. I waited till I heard her car reached the main road back too the city.

"Chastity!" I shouted so that she could hear me, as I carefully placed her on the bed.

I heard her hurried foot steps and when she stumbled to the floor before she hurried up the rest of the steps and entered the room. Yet I was still conscious of the strong heart beat that echoed from the bed.

"Y-Yes M-Master?"

_Bump! Bump! Bump!_

"Stay beside her, do as she says" I glanced at her I had too work fast if I was going to save both our lives, "I will be back in four days, in that time she is mistress of the manor understood?"

_Bump! Bump! Bump!_

She nodded unable to speak, she must have thought me mad. I searched the crevices of her mind finding her discomfort of the task. I couldn't help but smile, she thought her dead and she thought me crazed. Maybe I am it really not a sane thing to do if you are going too talk to Anya for a favor.

I gazed once more at my eternal blossom, I would return in good time. Four days was like a nap too my kind yet now it seemed like eternity. It would always be like eternity away from her....

**A/N 1**: _Hope you liked it! I know a sudden change in my character but I swear Aiyana hasn't changed! So like review! Or no more chapters I'm fine with ending it like this :p._

**A/N 2**: _A competition for a bonus chapter that goes along with this one and the upcoming chapters and that only three lucky people will recieve. First top three reviewers will recieve it. Leave me a review and email so I can send it. =333 Peace!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bloody Rose_

The foggy wet night made my skin prickle as if needles skimmed by my skin. My feet sore from the pebbles and splinters that stabbed into them. My body sore and bruising as I flew through the heavy branched of the thick forest. I need to catch my breath, I pressed my hand too my damp and sticky hair. Pushing my damp hair aside I pressed my frozen hand to my sweat covered forehead. I had too keep running the rustling of the branches and the laughter and hooting of them were never to far behind! How did this all happen how did I end up here?

I recall that ever since I had awoken from the inferno of pain I have felt nothing but pain and pathetic weakness. The past three days both my attempt to escape from his manor failed miserable; the first one causing my wrist wounds to reopen and the second practically killed me. Yet little time did pass before I was jostled awake from my sleep, where scheming mind plotted, too terrified slaves. Chastity a small puny strawberry blonde ringlet haired girl had woken me that she had blood and tears dripping from her face.

I was startled to say the least, she had no time to explain she said, the bloody cries from downstairs though was enough explanation to me. I rose and lifted my mattress to reveal a hidden knife that I had stole from the kitchen the day before. I moved to the door but she held me her cold sticky blood pressing on my nightgown. She plead for me to leave for she thought I would surely be killed. I told her not to underestimate me. She would not listen she said that I was to brave for a human. I would have laughed at the notion of being thought human but she seemed so sincerely distraught I could find no humor in it.

A large crash was heard from outside the hallway I stared at the door as if expecting it to slam open and meet my maker. Chastity on the other hand took the knife I wielded and pushed me toward my locked window. She searched frantically for the key from her keychain. The jingle of each incorrect key another nail to both our coffins. When she found it she seem to breath an air of relief sliding the key into the lock she twisted quickly.

Though not quick enough the door came off its hinges and flew to the wall beside us, she screamed and pulled the window open she pushed me out of the window but I struggled with her. I wanted to fight I would not run! Yet I had my foot on the rose wall when suddenly Chastity disappeared practically a blur as she was pulled away from the window. Her scream of death the only hint of what had happen to her. Defenseless I climbed down the rose garden wall quickly my nightgown snagging onto the thorns that stabbed into me with great force.

Stumbling down to the garden I felt my self lose my balance. I saw five of them all dressed in blue robes and black OP uniform. I ducked the first two attacks but the three pinned me down. I struggled to break free but couldn't they held me down and pressed me to the wet dew covered grass. They all smiled to one another and stroked me as they hauled me up they dragged me to the back of the manor where the moon was hidden by the thick dark forest. I could smell the fresh blood that were on all of them. My stomach quivered in disgust as I was thrown to the foot of a shadowed figure.

"So this is her?" His rich voice sent a chill down my spine that I had not known since I met my master.

I tired to focus hard to see the figure but his face lay hidden only his silhouette giving me the answer I searched for. I froze in disbelief as he lifted me up gentle his face inches from mine. My fear was strong so strong that I thought my heart would rip out of me. He seem too be taking my scent in for he inhaled so sharply that I thought he would have coughed. His silhouette seemed too relax if I could make a guess of what kind of face he had I would have said a smile.

"Girl you reek of a hunter" his voice sounded calm though the stinging disdain was apparent in his voice, "but you smell like him. You smell so much of him its intoxicating." his voice faltered in a whisper.

"Amadeo" a faint hush whisper from behind him made his shoulders tense he turned to me revealing a slimmer figure so slim I thought it a girls body but the figures voice was of a man.

He moved to the figure as if gliding along a dance floor he wrapped one of his arms around the slim figure and tilted his head back. I can not know for certain if he had kissed his neck or worse...but the slim figure let out a hitched sigh that broke my deep trance.

The soldiers stood by watching as their commander played with the dark figure. Knowing more what their master did than I. I kept my eyes on them but not for what they did but for what lay behind them. The deep thatch of forest that would either save me or damn me.

A soft rustling wind blew shaking the large tress behind them letting a sliver of the silver moonlight to cast upon us. I saw my escape, I squatted but I kept low moving swiftly that I had barely noticed my speed. I could hear them though I dare not look back but I knew they where there following pursuit. The smooth grass changed instantly as I felt the wet textured mud slip through my toes and cake my injured feet. I did not stop though, I ran and kept moving. The smaller branches that jutted out in odd ends scraped and tore at my tattered gown.

Any of my exposed skin split at the branches whipping. Yet I did not stop I kept moving my arms covered in bruises and scrapes from the beating I endured but I would not stop. My feet twisting, pinching, and scrapping by the wet surface but still I moved. My toes stubbing themselves among the thick roots of the trees and splinters slipping into my soles of my feet but I moved on. My determination to live was strong but the shame was still their the nagging shame that would always be present.

I am a hunter a hunter from the many branches of the north American league of hunters. Our pledge to fight and die than to run and hide; Too see our lives in glory. Was our motto our oath our life. Many of my people fought to the death had fought and died but they fought and none where ever forgotten. But still here I am running away, running away from the very creatures they faced with no fear. Yet I run, I run so that I may have my revenge.

Yes I should have fought in the beginning when I was sold to Vlad I should have fought to the death but I let him put me down there tied up in a chain waiting for someone brazen enough to buy me so that I could exact some punishment on them. I remained there for a year until now and even then I did not put up much of a fight. Despite the day that fiend purchased me I did not put up a fight. A good fight in all honesty, I should have had him snap my neck in two with the chain, but I dropped in defeat. I did not die with honor nor in glory I let myself seem weak so weak that I allowed them to stop me to let me live a life of a vengeful slave.

I sit here pondering the last hours that I've spent running away in my disgrace. I had climbed up on of the thick trunk to the thick branches and lay crouching. Jumping often to different branches to keep from being caught.

Thankfully the forest thickened with a morning fog with no sun in the sky as dark black clouds blocked all rays. Still I played with them but never fighting them. They still laugh and still shout out to one another telling each other what they will do too me.

"I'll rip her throat out and drink it as it shoots out" One of the tanned hulks said his copper hair falling short in curls.

"I'll make her beg before I tear her tongue out" another chimed in

"I'm going to slit her eyes open before I cut her open" a ashen blonde said loudly

The others joined in their game as they searched as they moved farther along I lost sight of them in the thick fog. I moved silently among the leaves I could not stay her long. I leapt and felt the damp tree branch slip beneath my feet. I felt my head jostled from the blow of the branch ricocheting from my head. I saw stars and white spots from the blow. I felt the air rush past me as I dropped to the forest floor like a doll.

I heard their steps cease their guttered sniffing of the air before they stampede toward me like a vulture to its meal. I guess I would die like a coward should die, motionless and useless. I don't know how many I've let down in my life. My parents, my friend, my fellow hunters all of them ashamed because they knew me.

_'Aiyana'_

I felt the cool fingers around me and I waited for the worse. I felt the cold nose press against my throat as it inhaled softly almost soothingly. I moved my hollow eyes toward my captor and stared stunned. I felt my heart hammer away in disbelief. I saw that smug smile that I so hated and yet I am overjoyed to see it.

I felt the wind in my damp hair at once and yet his cold arms brought the sudden chills down my back. He pressed his cold sculpted bronze fingers down my cheek as he moved with grace and speed. He smelled faintly of blood but the aroma of woodsandle and cologne made my blood grow warm.

_'Aiyana'_

He looked at me a smile on his face and relief in his eyes. This look he gave me was different from the rest a look of acceptance softened his eyes no longer the cold gaze of his. He gazed at me so longingly it was spellbinding that I could not even mutter or groan in response to him. I felt my eyes grow heavy with sleep but the sudden pounding of the forest floors and grunted sniffs of the air made me alert. Expecting one to leap at me or him and take us out.

Yet nothing happen and he moved with such certainty that I felt silly for thinking such thoughts.

_'Aiyana'_

Just like before I heard his voice lull me too sleep. How much strength he had too break me into a coma by just speaking my name. I still hold onto his voice though even through my foggy sleep.

_'Aiyana...Aiyana...Aiyana...'_

**Authoress:** Wow I know that one wasn't very good but someone told me that Aiyana was too ridged O.O so go figure I tried to make her sweet but yeah! If you don't like her this way tell me please! So like review and um hmm review! I got the other chapters ready. If you guys don't get it well just tell me so and I'll make it clear. Till then!


	6. Chapter 6

_Bloody Rose_

The smell of the sea water and warm breeze of the citrus fruits coaxed me from my sleep. All at once I awoke too a wave of rippling emotions. I felt lost, panicked, and paranoid. My hunger for food and soreness of my body left me drained to pursue any attempt to escape.

I scanned the dimly lit room quickly taking in the Spanish styled room. The walls painted in a sun setting orange the floor spread in blue tiles in a mosaic way to form a patterned ring. I could hear the roaring of the waves and the street music of the night. The sounds of the two drifted by, one after another in the night breeze...and heavy chains with an ice cold metal choker wrapped around my neck.

I sat bolted in the middle of this lovely scenario. Chains on my arms, neck, and legs I gingerly brought my hand to my heavy stiff neck where the collar laid. My hands moved around it till I found the small lock that kept it attached. So elaborately designed that there was no way to unlock it but with the key. I felt it before I saw it my senses still strong. There! My eyes fluttered open and stared at the bronze demon called my Master. His bewitching eyes glowed in the dimly lit room but he seemed to glow all around.

"How are you Aiyana" he asked smoothly almost to calm for my liking.

I lunged at him like a feral animal he didn't move an inch. I curled my hands into claw like hand and still he did not move.

"Let me go!" I seethed out vehemently.

"No" he said calmly even though my chains dug into my barely healing wrist drawing blood once again.

"Then kill me! Kill me!"

"That is not an o-" he trailed off he stared out at the window

"Don't give me that bull-" he cut me off with a wave of his hand.

He moved to the candles like a blur puffing out the lights. The room fell into darkness I could not even see my hand that was in front of my face. But I saw him I saw his eyes glow like a fire of his own.

"Do not test me girl." his voice dripped low as he circled me like a tiger too a wounded prey, "it would just take flick of my wrist too finish you off."

"Then do it." I snapped out. His eyes disappeared and I caught my breath his cold hands around my neck pressing against the very spot he had bitten me.

"Is this not enough for you?" he murmured before he slammed me down.

I grunted dropping too the cold floor the dark shadow pinning me with his heavy leg, "come here and fight me you bastard."

"In good time Aiyana," he murmured in my ear before moving away.

"Why won't you just disappear!" at once the lights flickered on and he was no where in sight.

I growled in annoyance his damn mind games no longer amusing too either me or my patience. There was a chuckle and I froze he leaned lazily against the small book shelf.

"Why so frustrated you said to disappear." he smirked

"You son-of-a-b-", he glared and waved his hand silencing me.

"Your first lesson will have too be titles. Start with mine, "Lord Akeno."

I spat and he scowled as he pulled on chain that was attached too my collar which he must have attached during my blindness. He glanced at me once more his voice heavy with control.

"My title if you please Aiyana." he held the chain wrapped around his arm in a death grip.

I can not do it! I will not say it. But even though I argued with myself I could feel my chapped lips moisten by my sticky tongue, "Lord Akeno..." I murmured. I felt his smile and I hated it.

"Now you must never speak unless spoken-" I pulled on the heavy chain but barley even disturbed him, he sighed as if disciplining a pesky child.

I fell too my stomach the thudding sound of my chest making contact too the cold floor was hard enough to shake the very floor.

"As I was saying-"

"No!" I growled in defiance I would not be tamed or groomed for his servitude. I would not be made more of fool then I have been.

"You will die. Will you die for your pig headedness?" he asked calmly but I sware I detected a panic.

"Wouldn't you." was all I said.

I heard it before I saw it. The heavy thick chain slipping too the floor in a large clink I gazed at him staring as he lowered himself before me within striking distance. Yet before I could act he cupped my face so that his eyes could stare deep into mine. It worked I was lost in them swimming in the very eyes that had cause me so much pain.

"Listen too me Aiyana. I am trying to help you I-"

"Don't lie you're trying to help yourself." I couldn't hold my tongue too a lie.

He sighed letting go of my face and turned to leave when he turned back staring back at me with a very hollow look.

"Until you can listen I will leave you here." his voice was grim as well as his handsome face.

I gnawed on my dry lips, "Where is here?"

He smiled almost fondly before turning away and disappearing from sight. I sat silently in the brightly lit room my head lowered. How much could I endure of this? Would I die? Could I? I mulled these thoughts silently too myself before I fell into a stupor of sleep awakening once more too a dark and cool room. Both my legs and arms stiff from sleeping in an odd position.

In able too move far I laid as comfortable as I could once more at thought of my position. What did I gain from being hard headed? A couple of bruises and cuts with the minor concussion or two. I touched my neck and stared at the manacles knowing full well what lay hidden beneath them. Catching a glimpse of my feet and arms; which were scratched and bruised with large welts obviously caused by my flight to live.

Mother, Father did you suffer as much? How about you...Xyleena...

_'Aiyana!' _I clamped my eyes shut too the blood curtailing scream that was all too nerve wreaking. It was too easy for me too give in. Too let myself forget who I am but I am a hunter and I cannot live with myself if I did not fight back.

"What you do is important. Who you are is essential." I murmured too myself over and over again lost in the very words that were told too me by my own grandfather.

What could he have meant by those words. The meaning their but what did it hold for me? What could it show too me that I have not searched for my whole existence! I felt the churn of my stomach and the quenching thirst I have not felt in ages not since my initiations into the hunters league did I have to endure this much.

The hours passed by through my hunger filled daze. Unaware of the shifting time or the day I don't know how long I wasted away in the room before he appeared. Just as handsome and as collected as ever.

"Are you ready too listen? To obey? With no question asked." he asked solemnly.

My throat parched and my mind delirious I could not even form a simple word. Would I admit defeat and fall in line like many other humans would? Or would my hunter blood take over and will me to die a noble death?

My lips cracked and I felt a taste of blood in my mouth, "yes."

I could not understand what happen next but I will always remember the taste of sweet raspberry and the tiny hint of iron grace my lips. I heard the clanking sounds and the weight of my heavy restraints slip off my arms. I rose slowly with the little energy I gained from the small drink. He stared at me with a look so piercing I thought I would die from it.

"My name as befitting me." he said in a low hush command.

"Lord Akeno." I said hoarsely.

"Lower your eyes and keep your head down." he said in a reprimanding tone.

I lowered my head fighting the angry hate filled tears that threaten to fall down my face, "Lord Akeno." I could not help but nearly choke on the very words.

He pressed his golden palm against my face forcing me too stare in the emotionless eyes. I felt the burning sting of the blow before I saw it but I did not waver. I lowered my eyes at once he grunted as if pleased by my action.

"They will strike. Curse you. Even mock you but you must never raise a hand to them." he explained as he moved too the small shelf pulling out a purple spine book.

His fingers glided through the pages almost as if was for show before slamming it shut his voice barely above a whisper, "get dressed we leave in a few minutes. I hope your Spanish is good."

I stared at him quizzically then lowered my eyes at once. I nodded I may not be fluent in the tongue but I could make out most of what would be said too me.

"Well than I'll be waiting." I heard the soft click of his heavy boots before the door clicked behind him.

My head rose stiffening slightly from keeping it lowered. I moved too the very balcony doors for my escape. Locked. I shook the handles vainly with no hopes in escaping through the door he left through. I sat down and scanned the room once more. The cabana bed was etched out of a pale wood while the mattress lay bare with neither comforter nor pillows. The nightstands were just as empty the only thing occupying much space was the bookshelf itself.

Dressed in what exactly? Staring at my tattered and stained nightgown I frowned. Was this a test or was her really waiting for me? Then I saw it a small package wrapped in a simple black bow. With trembling legs I stood as I struggled too reach the package. My legs screamed while my feet burned from the sudden weight on them. Like sharp pins and needles I struggled and at last reached the small package. Pulling on the bow I ignored the scars and fresh new wound on my arms I was more entranced with opening and removing the colored tissue paper.

I stared at the small shift no different from my nightgown except for the small lace on the hem and that it had neither tears nor stains. He could not really mean for me too wear this. Yet too much time has already past I removed the nightgown I wore and then I saw the extent of the damage.

My side was covered in a large shades of purple and dark blue. Red lines looking fresh as if someone had done it just recently ran down from the side of my ribs to the top of my navel. And that is what I could see without further scrutiny.

Sliding down the cotton shift I flinched as I raked the side of my bruised thigh with my knuckles. Before I could swear out loud the door swung open. I panicked for a bit before it set in and I kneeled my head hung low which sent screaming waves of pain down my body and pride.

"My Lord Akeno," I gritted my teeth but forced the last words out.

"We are leaving I hope you are ready." his voice was stiff and I could tell at once he found my servitude amusing.

"Yes my Lord." I heard the clicking of his boots down the hall as the words tumbled out of my mouth.

Giving chase with my weak legs I nearly stumbled and toppled too the floor below were it not for the railing. I had no time to examine the rest of my environment his cold hand grasped my forearm. I sucked in a deep gasp of air as his hand held on a very old bruise. Falling in step with him down the stone pathway the hot sun beating on me and him. My feet barely touched the ground as I hovered more then really touch the ground before I landed rigidly in the back seat of a luxury car. The smooth cool leather foreign too my hands and arms while my feet felt the odd heated carpet.

"Where are we-" another slap this time I tasted blood.

I glared he did nothing but stare at me almost challenging me to ask once more. Would I? Lowering my head and eyes I clamped my mouth shut.

"We are going too see some old friends-" he paused almost as if he had worded it wrong,

What could I do but obey everything. What I had learned from birth should have never occurred because now I was breaking all the rules. I stayed silent for the ride their but the ever growing thirst and hunger that had weakened me plagued me still. Could I beg to be fed? The growl of my stomach gave me away because he reached in a small compartment of the car and tossed me a bottle of red liquid. Strawberry juice…or maybe-never mind.

"Its cranberry drink it," I stared at the drink quizzically before I uncapped it and began chugging the sweet and bitter tasting drink with much greed.

I was overwhelmed and I couldn't help but feel a fool. My stomach still churned but at least I felt some what better then before. The bellowing sun struck the car as it heated up slowly suffocating me with its growing stuffiness. I guess there was no need for an A/C when your body was its own personal igloo.

"When we get there you are too stand by me at all times." He turned too me with such sharp eyes that I felt the need to agree despite the discomfort and rage I felt growing.

"Even if they ask you too come close you do not," his eyes held a hypnotic trance among me and I felt it all sink in at once, "stay by me or else I cannot promise you'll live long enough."

He turned so abruptly I thought he had broken his neck but he sat their silently perching his head on the car window. His eyes closed and once again his chest rising up and down in an odd pattern unaccustomed to their kind. I played with the bottle my eyes averted and head down. I watched as the liquid moved back and forth splashing against the plastic walls of the bottle. Blood. It was the first thought in my head and the only thought that would remain for the rest of my life.

How much have I seen spilled in the name of one species or another. I still cannot fathom why anyone would find the smell appealing. Most of my kind loved the smell despite it being vampire blood but if anything it was putrid in smell and in taste. I felt my tongue dart too the side of my cheek where I had bitten earlier from the blow I received.

It was still tender and it stung quiet a bit. The bitter taste of cherry and blood had mixed well nearly masking the taste yet I could taste it just the same. Almost as if I had soaked a penny in the drink. I peeked from beneath my lashes at my master. At Akeno. A foreign name for someone like himself.

I caught myself staring at his face trying hard too match the name to the person. Was it Chinese, maybe Pilipino? I fought the urge to scream when I felt his weight shift on me and he pinned me down. I grabbed his throat while his fingertips hovered over my heart.

"I thought I told you not to ever fight back?" his eyes scanned me coolly.

I glared and then shut my eyes letting my grip loosen before it fell to my side. I felt uncomfortable and terrified underneath him. What stopped him from killing me at this very moment? He chuckled his cool slimy tongue running up my throat and the hollow of my neck. My skin crawled at the contact trying my best not to grab the slimy tongue and-

"Ouch!" I yelped at the nip hard enough to cause pain but soft enough not to tear the skin.

I stared at him and he at me and for a moment I saw blood lust. I felt my fist ball up at once but that's all they did. He smirked lowering his face only a mere millimeter from mine. He was silent only staring at me and my exposed neck.

"Can you feel it," he murmured his unnecessary breath fanning against my face his cold bronze hand stroking at my collar where his bite mark was still visible.

I cringed at his touch but I could not do much to stop him. He leaned in a bit further his lips nearly touching mine. I clenched my eyes shut my heart racing and beating across my chest. Then he chuckled a low almost throaty chuckle. His body rose freeing me from beneath him his amusement still apparent on his handsome face. I scowled at him and rose once more into a sitting position.

"We're almost near Aiyana," he draped an arm around my shoulder casually, "it's best if you kept near."

He pulled me close too him his body radiating no heat but a cool comfort to the suffocating heat of the car which had me sweating slightly. Annoyed that I hadn't bothered to pull my hair up I sat silently and with out complaint to the only comfort this butcher could ever bring for me. All the while he sat silently staring out into the far distance with a furrowed brow and narrow eyes.

It wasn't until his eyes connected with mine did I notice that we had come too a complete stop. He smiled not a smirk or a twisted smile but a genuine smile which made me uneasy. As the door opened he slid out into the bright and hot sun. His hand out toward me not only as a courteous gesture but also an order which I did not refuse. My pale and warm hand laid enveloped by his cold and bronze hands lifting me out of the stifling car into the true heat. The sun beat against my skin making it glow while his very own shone bright almost as if he was a true god. Standing beside him I risked a quick glance it was enough to show his tension and I knew at once the people we were about to meet were no friend of his.

As we stepped up the large steps I scanned the area. Nearly absent of all human life if it wasn't for the beautiful landscaping and the well maintained home you would think no one was occupying the place. The building was old it was a large estate that you would see in Jane Austen's time. Pearly White and windows that were the size of a house wall the architect was beautiful as well as costly. I stood by Akeno his hand around the back of my neck gripping onto my collar with a lose grip but his arm was rigid with tension if at any moment he might pull on it dragging me along with it.

He used his free hand to take hold of the wrought iron knocker. I stared at him and felt the sharp tug that chocked me a bit warning me to lower my eyes as I did so the door opened. Curiosity pulled me on too glance up but I felt the sharp pinch of my collar and I kept them downcasted.

"Buenos dias," the thick hearty accent of my master, Akeno, was as fluent as any born Spanish speaker, "Esta el dueno?"

"Si de parte de quien?" I guess it was the butler, the thought amused me but I would not allow a smile. I couldn't stand the thought of being "put in my place" in front of a stranger.

"Akeno." the voice neither belonged to Akeno or the mystery door answer. This one was making my hair stand on ends.

"Ahh como est- quien es ella?" the hard almost heavy voice sounded in front of me. My Spanish maybe choppy but I understood what he was asking. _'who is she'_

"This Castio this is my new 'friend'," he chuckled which earned a chuckle from the hard hearty voice.

"Well come in. It's rare that any of our kind are in this area. Well any friendly ones," although his accent was heavy his voice had turned cold and as hard as steel.

I felt his hand around my neck tug at my collar too move me forward. I followed into the large estate neither beside nor in front but behind so that maybe I could catch a glimpse of the new beast that was sending my senses on high alert. I froze in the center of entrance when I did not make contact with a back of beast but the eyes of a monster.

My body tensed up at once I felt Akeno's hand yanking on the collar trying to pull me forward but I could not. I dropped too my knees gasping for air but I refuse to move on anymore not with that monster. Not with a pureblood. I saw him approach me his arm ready to strike but it stilled his face frozen in horror.

"Akeno how dare you raise a hand to your slave." the bell sounding voice called out behind him as her snow white hand held his wrist.

"Forgive me Helen," she giggled her pale hand squeezing slightly but it was enough to break the bones. He hissed in pain.

"Do not forget my rules." she smiled and released her deadly grip.

Dropping to the floor he gripped his wrist which was healing already. Then I saw her dumbfounded that she brought him down at once. Then again she is a pureblood.

"What is your name." she asked staring at me with her lime green eyes.

I glanced at Akeno who did not stare at me then I glanced down she giggled her pale fingers clasping my chin tilting my head so that I stared into her eyes. My body rippled with energy and tension as I fought the very urge to rip her fingers off.

"What is your name?" she asked once more this time she pinched my chin with extraordinary strength.

I gasped in pain she reveled in it as she forced more into it with little restraint or effort.

"Her name is Aiyana." I pulled my glance away from her to Akeno who was finally standing on his own two feet. Pain still in his voice.

The lime eyed girl smiled before she backhanded me. I felt my neck twist and I swear I thought she broke my neck. I felt blood trickle down my cheek and mouth. I saw in disgust how she licked her finger where her nail had caught my cheek. She smiled pleasantly and skipped too a doorway where the mystery guest stood by lazily a little smile on his lips.

Akeno came too my side not bothering to look at me he raised me up the collar practically tossing me onto my feet. The girl Helen laughed as she wrapped her slim arms over the waist of the mystery vampire. She whispered in his ear glancing at Akeno I noticed that even he was trying hard to hear. The male looked stunned and then his eyes narrowed. With a quick nod he turn to us blocking the fair haired lime eyed girl.

"Castio kill them." she said loudly behind the large vampire.

"Shit!" Akeno grabbed me and dodged the powerful punch.

I felt like a limp doll my eyes wide as I saw the devastating punch make dust out of the hard stone pillar. Akeno bounced about his eyes not on the charging vampire but on the blonde female who watched idly by as Castio attacked.

"Hold onto me." he ordered as he bounded up against the wall.

My arms wrapped around his neck while my legs held tightly over his waist. I felt us leap from the wall and onto one of ledges in the building. I dare not look down I could feel the height in my stomach where the tension was worse then my whole body. The olive skinned vampire leapt fast into the air and I fought the urge to scream as Akeno went face on against the hulk looking vampire.

I felt the air rush past me as Akeno slammed Castio into the ground. The force jostled me nearly loosening my grip. Akeno bounced back turning his head; as if making sure I was still holding on. Dust flew from the large hole he created and out emerged Castio with his teeth barred. Akeno stood ready his own teeth barred his face distorted in rage and panic.

"We don't have to do this!" Akeno screamed as he glanced back at Helen who watched curiously now.

"You brought her! So of course we have to!" Castio snarled his fingers curling inward his nails looking sharp and deadly.

The two charged one another their driving force was amazing that the pull was too much. My grip loosened and soon I was tumbling onto the floor my body impacting hard on the stone floor in an alarming rate. Like two trains crashing they collided neither of them giving way to their blows and bites.

I rose in a limp and tried to calculate my own interference. Akeno had sent a bone shattering kick into Castio's sternum that I heard shatter. I also heard the gasp and sudden hiss of the fair haired Helen. She leapt from where she stood and charged Akeno. I moved faster then I thought possible Akeno and Helen just as surprised as I took the boulder like tackle.

Akeno barely missed her next blow as he grabbed me staring at me in disbelief. I laughed and regretted it my body ached and I had heard something break during my stunt saving trick. As I tried to stand Akeno attacked Helen who even though was evading each attack was having a hard time doing so. She hissed her nails reaching out and scratching his lovely bronzed face. My stomach churned as she pulled her hand away and revealed the large long gashes on his face. It was as if a lion had mauled his face. I heard him growl and I saw him pounce on her taking her by surprise. I screamed the strong trunk of an arm yanked me too its broad and cold chest. I stared into the brown eyes of Castio his face distorted in rage as well as hunger.

I glanced at Akeno who no longer wasted his moment on Helen as he set his eyes onto Castio. I watched in horror as Helen leapt at his throat and made contact. A crunch like sound rang loud in my ears as Akeno struggled to stay up. She bite harder the sound of crunching bones and muscle sent a chill down my spine. I had to fight no matter how weak I was I had too. Bring my elbow up I made contact too his jaw which made a pop a sign that I had done a good thing. Castio growled and kicked me which sent me flying too the wall opposite of us. I hit my head first disorienting me I saw Helen smile through her clamped teeth. I saw how pale Akeno had become a chalky pasty a great difference from his usual shining glow.

Revulsion was the fist to hit me like a wave followed by rage and fear. On rocky feet I rose and I stared at Helen I knew it would be a stupid move but I couldn't just watch maybe the only bloodsucking fiend that could possible keep me alive die. I bolted the unknown strength filling my body and mind. Like a bullet Castio bolted in front of me blocking his precious master the glistening of blood lust in his eyes. I flipped my legs striking his head back the kick sent adrenaline pumping to my battered weak body. I evaded his swing and leapt onto his shoulder like gymnast my hands curling around his shoulder before I curled back my feet planting against his back and with all the force tossing him back.

She had me on the floor before I could even notice the difference her mouth salivating at my throat while I fought to keep her bear trap of a mouth from clamping shut forever. I screamed while she growled I twisted and turned but I could not avoid it I could not avoid the painful death that waited for me. I let go and waited for the pain...nothing. I peeked through my lashes to see a disgruntled Helen staring at Akeno who disheveled held Castio in a deathblow. His hands wrapped tightly around the neck of the vampire.

"Let her go Helen." She stared at me a look of panic and rage fighting one another in her eyes.

"Not until you let him go." she seethed her mouth hovering over my neck.

"Her first Castio second." he made his point clear by making him cry out in pain.

She growled picking me up and pushing me forward her hand wrapped tightly around my waist; to warn him that if he cross her I'd be dead in a second. He slowly let him go the black blood from the two dripped to the floor both of us exchanged a look of despair and anger. Helen reached Castio first her arms wrapping tightly around the olive skinned vampire. While I dropped to the floor the feeling of pain reaching an all time new. Every wound was reopened or new several bones were broken and my neck was stiff and black from the abuse from the collar and abuse.

Akeno moved to me all the while keeping his eyes on Helen who watched intently. Skimming his finger nail across his wrist he brought it to my face. I was revolted at the thirst I felt at the sight and smell of his blood. I turned my head reluctantly but he brought it too my lips my mouth pulling on the sweet flavor of the blood feeling a tantalizing feeling that I had not felt ever before. He smiled fondly at me his eyes shining with relief or it could have been the angle of the sun. He turned to Helen and Castio who had risen once more his teeth barred and at once Akeno was on his feet. There was silence except for the deep strangled breath of the ready vampire. Who I was certain was ready to snap us in half and prove himself too his master even more.

Then I saw the unthinkable she drifted to Akeno and embraced him Castio whose face drew together in a look of resentment. I saw her speak to him a language that was neither human. She spoke fast and suddenly silent nodding as if he had responded her face drawn together. She turned to me and stared her eyes wide with understanding before she smiled. A smile that showed her white sparkling teeth.

"Excuse us for our brutality me especially." she skipped to her vampire who embraced her a giggle in her lime eyes.

"I'm sorry for-" Akeno began but she giggled out loud.

"I would have done the same to save Castio." she kissed his throat earning a growl from him.

I was bewildered at what were they talking about? What had happen why the sudden change in the atmosphere? She signaled for him to follow her and Castio into the very doorway Castio had lingered in the beginning. I shot a glance hesitantly at him but he had swept me up before I could really catch his eyes. Carrying me bridal-style into the dark room I was overwhelmed by the heavy incense scent and the sudden religious relics that covered the room. Helen seemed to hop as she reached for the candle before her; her pale hand grasping the red candle on the mantle. Lighting it up she sent an eerie glow among the large statue of what seem to look like the Virgin Mary.

She moved so quickly drawing back the heavy curtain and blinding me with the sudden light. She smiled as she sat in the lap of Castio her hand stretched out before her to the empty seats in front. Akeno nodded and sat me along side taking the seat quite comfortably. She smiled once more her lips exposing her teeth once more at me which sent my heart to a racing patter.

"Calm down Aiyana Panix." My eyes widened in disbelief. She knew who I was.

I turned to Akeno waiting for a glare or maybe a look of disgust nothing. He sat silent his abnormal breathing once more returned and I felt completely baffled. Breaking the rules he tried setting on me I spoke out.

"How do you-" she laughed out loud her hand brushing a blonde hair of hers.

"Do you think we can not tell a hunter by site? Most of us can't but not I." she tapped at her neck almost pleased with herself, "What are you doing here. You are far from your hometown little butcher."

"I would like to know for myself." I stared her down, "if you don't mind sharing little leech."

I heard the two males breath hitch which is unusual for them I heard her giggle and it pulled on the corner of my mouth earning a small smirk from me. She stared at me wagging her finger at me.

"Does your master not tell you?" she turned to Akeno a wicked smile playing on her lips as well as her eyes, "You're in Spain. Madrid, Spain to be exact."

Spain! I had left the country without knowing! I turned abruptly and regretted it the blood he had given me had eased almost all the pain and slightly mended the wounds but it had not fixed any of the minor fractured bones.

The room was silent for a bit the only sound of the birds from outside seeped into through the window and coaxed the room. The smell of candles and incense irritating my nose yet the thing that annoyed me the most was the bright light from the windows. The room was tiny the large windows made it dramatic and the two large mantles held all trinket and frames of holy figures. Some what ironic that these beings who have no soul could believe so devoutly in a higher power of good. Then she cleared her throat grabbing my attention.

"Akeno what will you do now that you've failed." she said simply out loud. I believe for my benefit.

"I don't know." he seemed sadden at his response, "I betrayed you two. Yet you still forgive me. I'm still reserved in killing you yet Helen you're right Anya will not be appeased by your death."

Helen nodded, "she thinks it will but it won't. She will also turn on you it's the snake thing to do and she is the biggest snake in the realm."

"What are you talk-"

"About you my dear. Do not tell me you didn't tell her Akeno?" She sounded surprise as well as her mate.

"She needs not to underst-"

"Understand what!" I snapped I turned to him but he kept his gaze on Helen who stared cautiously at me.

_'At the fact that you're blond-bonded.'_

I jumped up from the sudden voice in my head; a growl from Akeno made her frown she turned to him pouting. I stared at her. How had she spoken without moving her lips!?

"She knows nothing and she is a hunter." she asked marveled by my shock

"My thoughts exactly." he said his voice edged with an irritable sound

I was angry now. What were they insulting me and what the hell did I not knot that is so bloody important!

"All right enlighten me! Tell me what is it that I don't know!." I hissed my hunter senses once more on alert and warning the three blood suckers what I am.

"Helen d-" Akeno cut off by her quick glance.

"You belong to Akeno." she lowered her gaze and return with a piercing gaze, "you are fledgling vampiress. He is your sire"

**Authoress****: **Sorry for the late update but I wrote this one long (even though I think I should have cut it off way earlier). I've got school and I'm a senior this next school yr. I've got a lot of working to do so I can graduate cause I'm way behind but I'll still be writing and updating ASAP. I've got no net and when I did it wouldn't let me load -.- but yeah anywho. R&R or no chappies. I got to have some motivation beside my muse. Thanks for being loyal fans ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

_Bloody Rose_

The words sunken at once my eyes widening at the sudden news I turned to him rage building in my trembling body. I was one of them! I am a animal no worse a monster! Akeno chuckled while Helen stared at him with a weary smile.

"What is so funny!", I shouted startling the three.

"Because Helen is such a poor liar.", he hid the smile creeping on his lips.

I stared at her and she smiled sheepishly, "I may have chosen the wrong words."

I leapt at once onto my feet bringing attention to what I really am. Castio blocked Helen at once but it was Akeno who brought me down into his lap. I squirmed which made him laugh his nails pinching my forearm to still me from my endeavor. I glared at him he just smiled, how mysterious he was. A brutal tyrant at one moment and then a kind endearing vampire. Couldn't he just be one?

I gazed at him for a while unaware that his mouth was not moving but his voice was ringing loud and clear in my head.

_'I told you- you're not a vampire.'_

I felt a sudden panic rising in me I stared back and forth to the three. Did they hear him as well?

"Are you alright?" she asked weakly staring at me with those lime eyes.

No. "I don't know." I did know.

"How don't you know-" _'Any of our techniques?'_

I snapped my hands to my ears. It was annoying how I could hear them; her voice just a soft as a bell as if she had spoken out loud.

"We've never-" she flinched suddenly staring at Akeno.

"I believe you should explain what you've done Akeno." she leaned in forward, "she does have the right to know after all you do-"

"Helen." his growl tickled my cheek as it rumbled off his chest.

She sighed turning to Castio who sat silently stoic like adding neither commentary or any input. He stood by her like a guard dog ready to rip the throat out of any who dare enter there private circle. I stared at Akeno waiting for his explanation.

"Well?" I asked no longer patient enough to let him get the picture.

"Well what?" I felt my temper flare up and my fist ball up.

He chuckled once more no longer speaking out loud but in his odd communication.

_'You're blood-bonded too me. What else is there to know?'_

"Well maybe what the hell blood-bonded is?!"

_'Silly hunter you already know what it is.'_ he took my sore and slightly mended wrist to his lips placing a delicate kiss around the pink band of flesh.

I grimaced in disgust as Helen and Castio watched in amusement a look of recollection on her face as well as his.

"What are you ta-"

_'One word my butcher.'_ his voice was as slick as oil as it ran through my mind, _'Mortes'_

My mind at once filtered through the training I had received in my early years. Mortes the most hated of both realms. They drank the blood of their slain vampire they did this every time they hunted. How did this-I stared at him stunned.

"How?" I fought the urge to grab his shoulders. He smirked.

"The Mortes are infamous for this. Drinking our blood has strong effects on the body until it fades." he stared at Helen who nodded, "while Mortes drink the blood of their slain victim it will eventually wear off which is why they hunt. Not for the noble cause others of your profession do, but for the power they gain."

"Then you mean that? I don't get how this plays out when did I drink your blood?" I saw him stare at me and at once the glow of his green and yellow eyes made me flinch.

Then I felt it like a slap to the face; the memory of the sweet and very cold liquid that had past my lips the first time he had nearly killed me. I stared at him in awe my mouth clenched into a thin pressed line.

"B-But the Mortes. The-they drink the b-blood." I sputtered as I recalled the other times I had willingly accepted his blood, "why am I different from them? They aren't blood bounded...are they?"

Helen was the first to answer her voice heavy with some sort of emotion, "In a way they are. It is very hard to explain."

"I don't get it if I'm not a vampire then why are you so reluctant to reveal it?" I saw it the sliver of guilt pass his eyes before their curtain of anger covered them.

Helen smiled then staring at me captivating me with her lime eyes. The petite girl was truly different from any I had seen. The fact that she is a pureblood added too my curiosity.

"She's not a pureblood." Akeno murmured out into my ear trying hard to keep .

Helen giggled while Castio squirmed beneath Helen starting at Akeno with a look of disgust for the use of the word. Purebloods. The highest form of Vampires. Legend has it that they are demons that look like humans. I stared at Helen who stared back with much amusement.

"Would you like to know?" she asked blatantly surprising me.

I shook my head even as a hunter I knew what a touchy subject it was for vampires on how they were created. It also created an understanding to the hunter and really I just wanted to kill the three that sat in this room. I noticed the grim look on Akeno and felt the tight clench in his arms.

"Oh don't be bashful Aiyana." she patted my knee which made me stiffen.

She flushed as if embarrassed at what her energy did to my reflexes. The heavy curtain slipped down from its hold darkening the room the thick unwavering smell of incense and candle. Her eyes were dull looking almost as if in a trance.

Helen smiled fondly as she glanced at the wall beside her seeing something that I could barely make out in the dimly lit room.

"I was born in Athens, Greece, a daughter of a noble, my father had planed an arranged marriage," she smiled as if it was a sappy drama, "of course I was strong willed then as I am now. So naturally I ran away just as naturally I got lost and wound up in the depth of the forest."

My heart raced as I noticed the quake in her lovely voice and how she rested in Castio's arms, looking more fragile and delicate then what she really was.

"That's when I met him...Joza..." her eyes seemed too cloud, Castio embrace tightened, even Akeno flinched at the mention of the name.

"Joza?" I asked perplexed I've heard that name somewhere but where? I could hardly keep my curiosity in check.

"Joza was-is a Pureblood, the first Pureblood; our creator, the first vampire" Castio said in a tight voice. A rare thing to hear the statue speak. As Helen stared off in the distance.

I remind silent dumbfounded, a Pureblood she had seen a Pureblood as a human and lived! That amazed me I stared her down, pushing her too tell me the rest of the story.

"He was hunting you see, and that's when I stumbled upon him. He saw me and pounced before I could fill my lungs with air too scream." she shuddered her head pressing against her mates chest.

"I think this is enough Helen do not push yours-" she placed her tiny pale hand on his mouth as if too silence him. Staring at him intensely as if the two shared a private conversation for a second.

"He did not feed on me...he just slit his wrist. The smell was foul...worst then a dead body. And the color it was darker then the sky at night. I fought him, but I was no match too him. He held it out too me I guess he intended me too drink, of course I refused." she smiled weakly hoping to make a joke of the situation she had been in.

"That's when he slit my wrist when I refused to drink, I felt his tongue dab at it and felt a tremendous pain like if someone lit a fire inside my heart. I screamed, how I screamed, I screamed myself hoarse." she touched her throat her own voice dropping to a hoarse screech, "I watched as he dug deeper into his arm and drip that blood into my shallow wound."

I felt Akeno's arms warp around my waist, felt it tighten around me. _'breath'_ his mental voice whispered in my head. I flushed barely realizing I had stopped breathing. It was refreshing to have the warm air flush out and the cooler air flush in.

As if have she had waited for me she continued, "As you know vampire blood mixing with human, it changes you. Well he said I was an experiment...he had demons lay with humans, that is how vampires are born. He never tried changing one with demon blood. No demon, has ever tried that, there blood is venoms too all three of our kind. Their own race are the only ones who could handle that toxic liquid they call blood."

"I'm lost" I was completely clueless at this moment. Vampires are Pureblood spawn born to a human!?

Helen chuckled her hand resting on my neck, her eyes watching the pulse at my neck. She smiled crookedly as she turned to Castio as she whispered quickly to him. He nodded as he placed a small kiss on her lovingly and lifted her up as he stood and set her back down on the small seat. Excusing himself as he left the small waiting room.

"The very first vampires were of Pureblood males mating with human women or Pureblood females mating with men; as we know their blood is poisons to all three of our species" my pulse jumped which made her lick her lips which made it jump again. "As they term them succubus, and incubus in this modern world. Of course the babies born weren't Purebloods."

She stopped as she turned toward the door, as if on cue Castio entered with a steaming cup. Akeno scowled slightly but Helen eagerly reached for the steaming drink. Taking the position as before he held Helen as she drank greedily. It was sudden when the smell hit me that I realized what she was drinking.

My stomach churned I felt a hot liquid bile creep up my throat. If it wasn't for the fact that Akeno held me tight I would have thrown up.

Helen placed the cup down her lips tinted with small red stain, her eyes a lot less dull as she brushed her lips clean. "I apologizes, I did not mean to upset you." Brushing back a blonde strand of hair she looked at me her eyes suddenly dropping in a sad frown, "Of course vampires tried creating a unique species of their own but when a human who was with child did the most unthinkable thing she-" I cut her off my lips moving before I could stop myself.

"She ate the body and drank the blood of a vampire and with it powers unusual too the human race were born into a child whose existence was human but gifts were extraordinary..." I whispered. I knew the tale all too well.

Helen nodded as she gazed at her feet, "even though he knew the risk of trying to make a vampire through his method he still did it. It was the most painful experience of my entire life." she shuffled her feet back and forth avoiding my gaze. "Except I lived, he thought it a success...I call it dumb luck...yet there was some problems...I was weak in able too be fast, I was a vampire with all the human faults. No strength or acute senses" she touched the small pale mark that was hardly noticeable on her left arm.

"I refused to feed which added to my weaken condition. Joza of course left me, he assumed I would die. He would have been right if it hadn't been for a certain vampire." she tilted her eyes up adoringly as she brushed her small finger tips too his lips. Castio lips pressed against them, his gaze turning too me as his warm booming voice rumbled as he spoke.

"I saw her amazed that someone would dare create a teenage child as a vampire. I was about to destroy her but," Castio paused his eyes becoming hard with anger, "I could not bring myself too do it. Of course I took her in hid her in the Vlashik's Manor. My bride to be Kortaova, knew nothing of Helen. I feared she would harm her"

I listen intently, not wanting too miss any detail of these two horrid past. As I tried vainly too pull away from this interlocked embrace Akeno had over my waist.

"I hunted for the both of us, I tried feeding her yet she refused. She called me a monster. I recall laughing, telling her 'I wish I was'." he chuckled as Helen squealed with delight, "She was slowly dying of course her body was waif like her face gaunt and sallow. I did everything I could yet nothing worked. It's when she was close to death when I discovered who her sire was."

Helen nodded her lower lip jutting out in a childish pout, "Instantly he became weary of me, I really wasn't in the condition of hurting him, so of course he left. I thought it was for good. Until I smelled something-...something delicious. I knew not what came over me." she pressed her small hands into her face, "he was gone no longer then a minute before he came in, Kortaova in his arm. Her throat spilling out that putrid black blood of their kind. Yet it smelled delicious like sweet, sweet honey. I drank, drank to my content and drank some more until I emptied her body."

Her eyes were void once more, dark with centuries of untold pain, "I gained strength with each large gulp. I instantly lost the fear of drinking blood. Everything started becoming brighter, I knew instantly what I was, as if drinking the blood had open my eyes up."

Castio held a small frown, "It came with a price though, she was blamed for Kortaova's death. The murder of a pureblood is met with the punishment of death. Of course I would not let them harm her. That angered Anya, made her see red and she attacked. I thought I was dead," he smirked and nuzzled the little pixie on his lap, "but _mi angel _took down Anya in a small shove." He glowed with pride.

He pressed his olive skin fingers to his temple, "Instantly everyone feared her. She had inherited Kortaova's strength and abilities. Purebloods blood is toxic to others outside of the Pureblood gathering but for an odd reason it helped Helen she became strong and received all the benefits of a Pureblood without being one."

"Of course we ran, ran as far as we could until we settled her in Madrid. In Castio's hometown." She squeaked as he enveloped her lips with his own.

I felt uncomfortable watching the two share such intimate moments in front of me. I jumped up as Akeno rose his eyes dancing with a look of disgust...or was it envy...

"If you'll excuse us well be l-"

"Joza must not get his hands on them." The high crystal voice of Helen sparkled in my ears, "He will use them for evil. The legend speaks of them and it will mean-" I jumped when he growled threateningly.

"He will not get his hands on t-" he snapped out heatedly before he silenced himself.

Even Castio and Helen looked alert. Their noses flared as if waiting anxiously for the unexpected. Once again confused by their sudden dialogue and sudden silence. What did they mean by them.

_'Good-bye Aiyana.'_ her soft chime voice rang clear before Akeno pulled me out of the stifling room into the battle wrecked entrance where he growled in the odd tongue he had spoken earlier with Helen.

I felt the cool and fresh air fill my lungs before I was practically dragged into the car in wait. The driver startled by both our appearance hurried to take his position. As the car rumbled to life I watched as Akeno's face contorted; his face like a window to every single emotion that crossed his face.

So engrossed into watching his face that I barely heard him murmur to the airport. I turned to him watching as the privacy glass went back up. What did he mean to the airport I was hardly airport ready. He stared at me once more his hand wrapping around my neck his hand gentle tugging on the back of my hair to tilt my head.

"You forgot all your lessons." his eyes were dark.

"You forget who I am." his eyes were now hollow.

When they got like that I knew what would come. I shut my eyes waiting but it never came only the softest sound of a simple _snap_ pierced my ears. I looked at him startled his hand holding the heavy unfastened collar to much of my strained neck's relief.

I felt his weight ease off of me as he held the degrading collar in hand and placed it in one of the compartments of the car. I moved slowly but the pain of fractured bones were still mending. I was awed by the fact that I wasn't seriously hurt. Was it his blood. Did it make me stronger? I wasn't indestructible but it wasn't like I couldn't take a couple of blows in the first place but his blood made it a minor problem.

My wrist were still pink from the sudden healing. The bruising around my body was still around but the feeling was a dull sensation just a minute annoyance on my behalf but it was my fractured bones that were the biggest bother. Although I didn't feel the mind-boggling pain that was associated with such a problem I did have the annoying pain that came from a painful sprain.

The car stopped abruptly the only thing keeping me from landing against the privacy glass was the strong yet gentle hold form Akeno. Suddenly conscious of my surrounding I stared puzzled glancing to Akeno before his handsome face was tainted by the smug look of satisfaction.

"Get out." he commanded.

I bit back my retort as I followed directions. There was no need for a pointless argument I would use this to my advantage after all we were in public. He wouldn't strike in front of a crowd it would only take me a moment to make a scene. Stepping out a defying glint in my eyes as I squared my shoulders. My eyes must have changed dramatically as he shared a smirk before pushing me forward to the large private plane.

"Honestly Aiyana, you have no sense do you?" his lips twisted into a dark grin before pulling me up the steps.

The interior of the plane was obviously meant for someone who desired comfort pulled down on the cool leather seat I sat silently glaring at my captor and his victorouse grin. I felt a urge to snap his neck but I would have to keep calm for the moment.

"Where are we going?" my voice a hush below a soft whisper.

"I don't believe that is any concern of yours." he said tartly as he refused a drink from a brunet flight attendant.

I fumed biting the side of my cheek as I slowly counted from ten. Glancing at the brunet flight attendant I noticed the unusual beauty of her face. Despite the unflattering outfit she wore there was no lie about it. The flight attendant was a vampire if her unusual beauty wasn't a huge alert it was her whole aura that said it all.

_'Relax'_ the soothing mind whisper of Akeno didn't startle me like previous times. My eyes turned to his amber green eyes daring to stare him down. _'Why'_ I asked defiantly despite my resolve to keep from arguing with the beast.

He chuckled his right hand on my wrist I gasped as his slender fingers traced the bright pink bands that marred my skin his free hand wrapped around the back of my neck in a tight grasp. Oddly enough I was calm for an unknown reason unsaid to me I knew no harm would come to me. I kept my icy stare my face stoic as I searched his eyes despite the many failed attempts in the past.

His nostrils flared as he tightened his hold on my neck making a sharp cry slip past my lips but my eyes did not break their intense stare.

"Where are we going." I said softly.

He paused his eyes darkening into a forest green, "there is no need to-"

His abrupt pause startled me as his own eyes stared into mine gazing as if searching for an answer for any sign of what he was in search for. He inhaled sharply his face contorting with rage or pain I could hardly tell his grip at once dropped as he rose. His usual voice low and heavy with the foreign tongue used earlier he disappeared through a small doorway slamming it shut. I felt the stare of the brunet flight attendant almost as if someone was stabbing me.

I turned my head tilting despite the stiffness of it. She was of a petite height her figure more hour-glass then rail like her hair was cut in a 1920's styled bob her front bangs in a soft curl near the ends her eyes the color of liquid amber. A smirk spread across her face as she turned her head lifted a condescending look in those whiskey looking eyes.

I felt the plane move the road strip suddenly moving I scanned the seat searching for any seatbelt, just my luck, there was none to be found. Grasping tightly onto the arm rest of my seat in time to steady myself from the brunt of the planes hurried take off. My ears popped as we were higher in elevation.

My stomach wrenched as the transition from a bumpy start and high altitude made me queasy. I fought the hot bile and kept a stern look in my eye as I fought to keep from completely making a fool out of myself. I rose slowly as the plane reached its intended height gazing thought the small window I watched as we flew over land the shapes odd and different more then interested I took the seat beside the small compartment window watching the odd land mass change. My eyes slowly growing heavy my mind clouding up with a dark haze as I shut my eyes for an instant.

I awoke from my daze my eyes drowsy with sleep as I took a hold of my senses taking in my surroundings the sky outside the window was black sky speckled with silver star lights. The heavy itchy blanket obviously place by Akeno and not the disregarding flight attendant.

"Good your awake." the stiff voice of Akeno made me roll my eyes.

"Let me guess we've arrived." I purred in annoyance my eyes flashing with contempt.

He smirked stepping from where he lounged I flinched when he moved his arm which made it stretch twice the usual size.

"Get up we're landing in twenty minutes." he droll out his voice heavy with controlled humor.

I rose slowly my bare feet exposed to the unusual cold making my toes curl inward. I stared up at him my eyes searching his.

"In there." he murmured to me his head directing me to the room he had entered earlier.

I nodded having no need to thank him as I strolled through the door. I cringed when I felt his arms around my waist squeezing my hips in his palms.

"Let me go." I whispered softly yet the hate was there.

He chuckled in my ears before I heard the door slam shut, "Will do."

I pulled away as his arms slipped past my sides turning to face him I narrowed my eyes. His face was flawless as I tilted my head back to glare.

"Get-"

"Get dressed." he pointed toward the large bed where clothes lay discarded.

"Get out and I'll-" he stepped forward his eyes glowing in merriment.

"Aren't you a modest little-"

I turned my back to him as I grabbed the thin straps of my nightgown allowing the slip to fall past my waist. I moved to the bed aware of his unwavering stare taking hold of the white turtleneck in hand not bothering to see whether it fit or not I pulled it on.

The warm fabric slid past me like a slip thankfully falling right about mid-thigh. I heard his chuckle and at once continued on with my wardrobe change. Pulling on the black leather pants under the protection of my slip before running the thin fabric past my legs discarding it on the floor as I zipped and fastened the pant closed. Grabbing the white and fur trimmed parka I slipped my arms passed the arm holes sparing a simple frown toward the figure who gazed at me with a expressionless face.

There was a simple knock at the door which demanded the attention of Akeno turning without a word I was left alone in some what peace. Slipping on the wool black knee high socks I pulled on the heavy combat boots on the side of the bed taking my time in lacing them I thought of what I would need to do soon.

After all I've been better rested then the previous nights before and my body was better now even if I still held the small signs of abuse. I rose slowly I know what I would do and even though I was blood bonded to him I would not bend to his whim not now...not ever.

Opening the door I was faced with the large looming figure of my master and yet somehow I expected him there pushing past him I moved to the exit where the flight attendant vampire stood her lips curled in scowl. I shot her a dark glare that made her cringe a bit with a smile on my face I decended down the steps into the blistering cold. The smile on my face already slipping into a frown as my hands slipped into the warmth of my parka's pockets. We were on a deserted airplane strip with snow covering the ground and plane. Where the hell were are we?

"Come follow me." The heavy voice of Akeno made me turn to him.

I noticed his heavy black coat which was obviously made for apperance while his throat laid covered in a red scarf grabbing my arm he moved me toward the front of the plane where a Roll Royce laid hidden behind the plane. Practically being thrown into the back seat of the car I was followed by him his eyes ahead as he ordered the driver to go.

Once again my impatience got the best of me as I turned to him eyes on the dark brooding shadows of his emerald amber eyes. I jumped at his touch feeling his cold bronze hand on my nape his fingers rubbing against the tender flesh of at my neck.

"Listen to me." I opened my mouth in protest only to have his eyes silence me at once, "What I've done to save your life has put us both in danger. If you care or not to live is not my problem I do not regreat my choice to let you live."

He ran his hand threw his ebony locks an exasperated look in his face as he stared into the blanket white surroundings his face tight before he turned to me once more, "You will obey me. I have no time for a petty battle of our kind. I have neither the luxary of time and the pleasure of a kill. As much as you would perfer me dead only I can help you find what you are searching for."

His words fell deaf on me before until now my eyes glued onto his face. He was offering me help and I knew I was in no position to deny it. I raked my eyes up and down his seated figure usually striking fear in any person but him. He chuckled and drew me in close making my senses scream with a throaty growl he let me go.

I sat staring at the winter wonderland that rested in the distance despite the blinding white snow. If Castio and Helen's was a home fitting a Duke the owner of this home was fit for a king. The gates stretched to the farthest corner the glittering yellow lights glinted off the windows that were as big as Castio and Helen's. The large front yard of the estate laid buried in thick cover of snow.

I couldn't help but feel small as we drew close to the estate my hands were clenched as I felt the odd energy that belong to Akeno's kind. My lips curled back and yet I felt at ease there was another presence that I could not place my finger on something oddly familiar. We pulled at a hault drawing Akeno's attention as he pushed himself forward to the driver.

They clicked in an unusual tongue his eyes darkening as he nodded turning to me his eyes glinted with a tiny pain. Without further words he moved out his door moving fast enough to open my own his cold hands taking my own in his icy hands. My heart pattered at once as his engulfed my own his strength in his fingers.

We moved quickly my steps heavy while his light our steps in synch as we approached the front of the large steps. I stepped forward my hand numb as I tried to clench them into a fist my pounding soft and lost through the heavy wooden door. Akeno's nose seem to flare at once his lips twisting as he pulled me to his side.

What had him in a bunch was soon revealed too me as I stared into the gray eyes of the angelic face I have known since birth.

"X-X-Xyleena?"

**Authoress:** I know has been quite awhile since I've updated I'm just uber busy. I hope you enjoy and I hope you get it if not please tell me. Constructive criticism wanted. :p


	8. Chapter 8

_Bloody Rose_

Xyleena startling gray eyes stared back at me with confusion her gaunt angelic face paler then I recalled her ebony unkempt hair laid limp against her shoulder. Her waif like appearance a contrast to my memory of a radiant well nourished child. Despite her emaciated appearance there was a faint sign of body development that undermined her child like appearance. Proof of how time had not only robbed me but also my sister in more ways then some but through all the changes just to look into her eyes would tell me who this person was before me.

My body trembled as those piercing gray eyes burned deep into my soul. Eyes that use to sparkle with life; eyes that could bring a smile to your own. I could feel Akeno's cold hand on my shoulder trying to calm me and my need to grip the young teen into my arms. The urge was strong but I knew it was no use for her very own eyes showed no recognition or care for me as she turned and kept her eyes on Akeno like an obedient dog.

"Welcome Mi'lord." she said in a whisper her untidy ebony hair falling over her face as she kneeled before him.

I fought back the rage in me as my sister, a noble hunter, bowed to a disgusting vampire. I jumped at his pinch as I shot him a dirty glare. He paid no attention pulling me forward as he ignored my sister and my plea to stay. The foyer was beautiful as portraits of ancient aristocrats graced the white barren walls. The large crystal chandelier above us seem to clink even though no wind had passed. The double stair case was large and wide as it met in the center splitting off into its own path as it wrapped around the area into the top floors.

"Where is your Lord Luciano." Akeno's cool voice caught the attention of my sister and me.

Her head lowered as she rose her voice just as timid as before, "He is indisposed Mi'lord."

"Indisposed you say?" his eyes lost all light behind them making my heart race in panic.

"Aye, Mi'lord." her voice a bit more steady then before her head still lowered.

He circled around her dragging me along with him as he raked his eyes around her still figure her hands at her sides her head bowed and on her knees like a dog. He stooped before her his left hand brushing aside her hair before taking hold of her chin raising her head slowly. Akeno's eyes still hollow of their light as he stared deep into her startled shifting eyes.

"Exactly where is he hiding." she flinched, making my heartache and my rage build, at his sharp words her small hands clenched and unclenched at her sides.

Xyleena's eyes dropped avoiding Akeno's demanding gaze his brow furrowed in frustration his patient already gone as his hold on my forearm tightened in restrained anger.

"Where is your master?" His voice tight and heavy laced with impatient.

"Behind you." The cool metallic voice was heart wrenchingly attractive.

I turned to the voice despite my urge to keep my sight on my sister. I felt a gasp pass my lips as I stared into cool liquid silver eyes my heart fluttering despite my need for composer. He was a sight for sore eyes: broad shoulders that gave way to a narrow waist with cheekbones high and sharp his lips firm and tight as never knowing a smile his liquid silver eyes complimented by his pale white skin and jet black hair, that made my fingers itch in want, handsomely dressed in black pants and black turtleneck. He approached slowly his walk dignified yet I could see the tension in all his muscles caused by Xyleena and I presence. A rival to Akeno's own drop dead gorgeous appearance.

"Didn't expect you to pay me a visit Akeno." Luciano said through a husky whisper that made me flush.

"Didn't expect to be alive." he said curtly his eyes narrowed at the lovely looking vampire his grip tightening a bit on me.

Luciano smiled as he turned his gaze to me his silver eyes seem to spark to life spinning and dancing with my own ice blue glaciers. Spinning and dancing, tossing and turning with one another almost lost completely in a trance the ferocious growl of Akeno braking the mind-boggling stare as I turned my attention to Akeno whose lips curled back as his fangs protruded from his mouth almost as in a warning to the other vampire. A victorious smile on his face as he ran his finger through his hair.

"Oh Akeno, lighten up old man." he mocked as he turned.

Akeno rigid stance eased as Luciano turned his composer easing back once more his eyes resting solely on me. I felt a mental tug as if someone had pulled a strand of my hair as a reprimand. I frowned at Akeno as I stared into his dark emerald amber eyes the urge to sooth his temper struck me for an instant and sickened me shaking the thought away I turned from him.

I stared at the two Luciano was a good three inches taller then Akeno but his age was much more written on his face then on Akeno. While Akeno still looked to be in his early twenties while Luciano looked as if he was beyond his early twenties of course with their kind that was a compliment. The older you were the closer you were to calling yourself noble.

"So what brings you here to my lovely home." Luciano's back was still turned and my attention was soon drawn back to my sister whose eyes glistened with unwavering gaze.

"You must know by now Luciano. Everyone in the damn realm knows what I've done." Luciano chuckled his shoulders rising up and down as he did so.

"Of course your little butcher has had a bit of the ancients' wagging their tongue." Luciano turned to face us his face filled with humor and yet his eyes were cold as steel, "Yet you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

Akeno glanced at me then to Luciano his lips pursed into a tight line fighting with the right words before opening his mouth.

"For your protection." Akeno spat out his eyes narrowed as his arm wrapped around my shoulder making the hair on my neck rise, "I'm sure you'll be needing our soon enough."

Luciano's humor dissolved at once as he stared at us his lips pressing into a white line almost invisible against his snow white complexion but my mind had become clouded at the sight of Xyleena who moved like an eager child to the cold monster.

"Naturally we can help each other." Luciano said as he stepped forward intercepting my kneeling sister in her crawl.

Stooping so he could run a hand down her tangled mane of hair, "I do have one question?"

I felt the fury build in me and the desire to snap those cold twisted fingers that grazed my sisters cheek with false tender love. Jealousy enveloped me as her eyes seem to come to life to his disgusting touch. It sickened me and I'm sure Akeno could sense my rage for he eased my shoulders down with hands.

"Of course one begs to wonder how one such as yourself Akeno, learned of my not so public predicament?" Luciano hissed as he gripped my sisters chin in a bruising grip.

She yelped in pain making me jump at the sound. My rage was spilling my breathing hard as I fought the temptation fought the thoughts in my mind and yet I couldn't stop my as it moved.

"Let her go!" I snapped staring into her pain filled eyes.

Smug bastard! A smirk curled across his lips as he squeezed harder making her cry out once more. My body trembled with controlled fury but for how long I could not say.

"So she speaks." Luciano laughed his eyes on me once more, "I think I purchased the wrong one."

He tossed my sister aside with a not so gentle shove my heart braking at the sad sight of my hurt sister. I pulled free moving faster then Akeno my fist drawn back as it came flying out yet my blow was intercepted by a thin ice cold hand wrapping around my wrist. I felt the startling energy that had belonged to Helen I heard Akeno hiss behind me and saw Luciano's smirk as I was held tightly by a pureblood.

"A bit hard headed aren't you." he mocked his eyes dropping toward the platinum blonde whose iron wrought grip was on my arm, "Lady Anya, thank you."

"Of course Luciano." she smiled flashing her porcelain white teeth toward him her eyes drifting passed me to Akeno a smug looking gracing her eyes, "Akeno, what a surprise to see you here." her lips curled into a weary smile her orange red eyes glowed with hate.

"Anya, let her go." his voice was loud in command but the tremor in his voice was there.

"But of course." she cooed her eyes on me a smile on her lips, "catch."

The pain surged through my body at such a fierce blow to my abdomen. I flew into the air and heard Luciano's chuckle while Akeno swore out loud. I came crashing down on Akeno whose broad chest was no substitute to the cold marble floor. Hardly a breath in me, as my stomach clenched into a tight ball, I was drawn back into the tight grip of this ferocious beast her freezing cold hands tight around my arms as Luciano crouched before Akeno putting him back on his feet before holding him down.

"Look at you." her voice clip and sweet yet the hate in her eyes were there, "You are everything a butcher like yourself would look lik-"

I spat in her face as childish and foolish as it was; despite my urge to completely spew the hot bile I held down from the blow she had made to my abdomen. My head jostled back as my vision blurred in response to her unmerciful punch I couldn't believe my head was intact from her blow. Black spots blurred my vision as I tried to rise from the cold floor.

"Stop Anya! Let her go I'll do anything just let her-" she hissed at him her teeth barred in a fearful manner.

" Silence! This insolent butcher this little murdering bitch is worthless." she turned to Akeno her eyes red now, "Your word means nothing to me! You spared Helen! Unlike you I will not be so lenient to your butcher!"

Akeno howled at her words as he struggled in the grip of Luciano my head spun almost as if someone had shook me unmercifully. I felt her cold hands around my throat felt the tightening grip clamp down on me like a hungered beast. I struggled through the haze consciousness my kick wild connecting to her sides but nothing detrude her. The deafening shout and snarls from Akeno were ear shattering but nothing struck me harder then the cool composed face of Xyleena. Her gray eyes dull, life less, with no care of my death. I felt the ripple of a sob tear through me as I slowly lost the life in me.

I felt the cold smooth marble floor as I toppled to the ground. At once my sore lungs filled with cool air making my body convulse through fitful coughs and chokes of my aching lungs. I struggled to rise as I crouched into a defensive stance still to disoriented to see where she was trying hard to focus on her energy. My muscles clenched as my fist tightened at my sides as my senses were assaulted by the vampire aura.

Before me was a large cluster of warriors dressed in black and red OP clothes a large broach of a red extended vulture pinned on their cloaks their faces, except for their eyes and nose, laid hidden behind the black wrap of their mask. All but one a tall lean Amazon looking female whose hand clutched the handle end of a whip with ease as it laid wrapped around the neck of the my attacker; her long arms were dressed in large bangles of black and red from wrist to forearm wearing a sleeveless shirt in order to show off her olive skinned arms and their lean look to them. Her hair laid unbound in thick cascades of chestnut hair her face sharp and defined her eyes tilted and cat like but it wasn't the shape that was so demanding it was her eye color almost as if her eyes were speckled with each color of the spectrum.

Akeno and Luciano were at once taken hold of as the nameless beauty gave the orders to the two to restrain them.

"If they struggle" she purred in a heavy exotic accent, "kill them."

"Jezabella, release me at once!" the platinum blonde wench shrieked.

The Amazon smiled her eyes sparkling a sea foam green, "I can't Lady Anya."

She shrieked as she ripped at the thick leather whip only to have its hold tighten, "I wouldn't do that. I must admit I'm surprised to find you here Lady Anya." she turned to Luciano her head tilting slightly, "after King Joza ordered the death of Lord Akeno and Luciano."

I watched bewildered at the events unfolding before me as I slowly moved toward my fearful sister. Her legs curled up toward her chest her arms around her legs her hair falling over her face but her gray eyes peered through the curtain of tangled hair her eyes glued onto the panic faced master of hers.

"Take her!" Luciano shouted his eyes desperate, "I have no attachment to the child."

The Amazon vampiress clucked her lips exposing the fangs that lay hidden behind her pouty lips, "now there is no need to lie Luciano."

She moved forward tugging along the raging pureblood with her. Her movement was like a sultry dancer each step precise and elegant with flourish that seemed natural to her. Her eyes dancing with some sort of amusement as she stopped before him.

Her hand released the whip, to the discomfort of the whole crowd, her eyes casting back toward me before turning back to Luciano her voice sultry and low, "after all you would have to be fond of her if you would blood-bond her to you."

I saw red at once my eyes on my poor life less looking sister and then to the _beast_ who had made her into the life less shell. I felt my self moving toward him before I could comprehend what I was doing. _'Wait!'_ the sharp command of Akeno halted me for a second enough to draw the Amazon's attention to me. Her eyes narrowing a bit before turning her whole attention to me as she moved toward me. Her shoulders moving up and down one leg over the other as she moved like lioness.

"Just like Akeno's fondness for you little-"

"Jeza!" Akeno's snap drew her attention and mine as I stared confused.

I leapt back missing the snarling platinum beast who crashed into the marble ground her eyes wide with rage and confusion as she looked around for her victim her eyes raging with blood lust as she rose from the gravel of the floor.

"Looking for me Lady Anya?" the sultry voice was high and distant.

Perched on the chandelier the Amazon vampiress swayed back and forth her eyes a glinting silver her lips press into a line as she focused not on the snarling cursing pureblood but something within herself. The platinum blonde leapt at once her lips twisting into a snarl as she landed on the chandelier.

"I'll make you pay Jezabella." her words sounded like two nails scratching against a chalkboard, "Even Joza knows that harming a Pureblood is punishable by death."

Jezabella's face twisted into a smile almost mocking the feral beast, "You're cries will fall deaf on ears Lady Anya. On his and mine."

The shrieking witch buzzed by in a blur while the Amazon leapt to her feet dodging the attack with cat like ease. Scolding myself I moved to my sister to her whimpering figure obviously mourning her masters apparent demise. At an instant I felt my own remorse my eyes falling on the entrapped Akeno whose own eyes blazed with a determination. I flushed the thought of those eyes on me made my heart race which I was certain the whole room could hear. Gazing at Xyleena I outstretched my hand toward her her glazed eyes gazing at it curiously her grim face staring into my own.

"Xyleena, take my hand." I whispered my voice hoarse in distress.

Her eyes remained wide almost fearful but she would not reply.

"Take it. I-I-nothing will happen just take my hand." I hissed through my choked plea my hand trembling in anxiety.

I know I look like a fool and possible frightening with tears cascading down my eyes and cheek. I knew we wouldn't get far even if this Jezabella defeated the crazed pureblood but I couldn't let those thoughts plague me now. I would die protecting the only family I had thought I lost. I would die for her.

The shockwave from the initial impact threw me off balance as the fair-haired beauty lay twisted and unconscious in the crater sized hole. The Amazon beauty sat crouched on the platinum blonde her hands on her hips as she rose.

"Always having to make things difficult don't you Lady Anya." lips pursed she turned to Luciano and Akeno, "As you can see resisting is futile."

Her stance was confident and worry filled the two's eyes as I moved closer to my sister who squirmed at my closeness.

"Now as much as I would like to kill you.", her eyes flashed to a black her fangs protruding from her lips, "King Joza, is willing to pardon you-of course there is a catch."

"Of course there would be", Akeno's eyes blazed with fury but his voice was smooth and gentle, "and what may that be."

Her eyes smiled her fangs retracting back, "Relinquish the two to me in order to spare your own life."

"Agreed." Luciano said through clenched jaws.

"No." Akeno hissed his eyes burning with hate.

"Now Akeno, be reasonable." her sultry purr made me burn with hate as she sauntered to Akeno her bracelets clinking as she ran a hand down his handsome face, "I wouldn't want you to die for her. It would be a great waste."

His eyes scanned her gazing at her briefly taking in her amazing beauty before a smile in his eyes lit up whole face.

"It was you who told me of her." he replied softly his eyes shut tight, "I don't plan on letting her go to you or King Joza." his eyes fluttered open revealing the fire behind his eyes and his words.

Jeza smile wilted away her lips pressing into a dissatisfied look, "Is that your choice."

"Yes it is m-"

"You have no choice." the oddly familiar rich voice sounded behind them.

My eyes turned to Akeno, where horror passed across his face caused by this devilishly handsome vampire with blonde hair that curled inward framing his round expressive eyes. His jaw line defined by his cheek bones which rounded at the end; dressed in a simple olive sweater that rippled with muscles and dark jeans that clung to his toned legs this mystery man exuded a presence that demanded respect and loyalty. Trailing behind him a young looking male stood his slim appearance giving him a feminine look his eyes a honey color and his hair a rusty brown his face still held a childlike appearance.

"Amadeo what a surprise." the vampiress purred as she turned to the built vampire her face filled with mystic, "I see Iro is never to far."

"But of course." his tone heavy as he replied his eyes on Akeno, "Release him. Now."

His order made the stoic soldier falter his gaze moving toward the chuckling Amazon whose eyes narrowed on the lovely vampire and his companion, "You have no power-"

Her words trailed off as she caught sight of his smug look on his face her lips pressed into a thin line as she searched his face.

"Ah, silly Jeza but I do." he wagged a long pale finger to her face his eyes glowing with merriment, "I've claimed blood title my dear."

Akeno growled while the seductive vampiress lost all amusement in her face as she let the words sink in her gaze moving toward Akeno whose panicked face and hate filled eyes revealed that this vampires claim of blood title did not bold well for me.

"So what is your wish?" she purred at last her exotic accent heavier.

He glanced at Akeno his eyes hollow as he stared into the twisted hate filled face of Akeno, "Take her."

I had no time to run as they circled around me like a pack of hungry animals. Xyleena whimpered out loud as one took a hold of her. I leapt at him wild like a lioness as I slammed my fist into his abdomen. It wasn't enough as I was pulled down into the cold marble floor my face stung from the harsh impact.

"Don't try little murderess." the tall vampiress crouched before me lifting my face from the cold floor as her icy hand stroked my face, "You will fail."

I hissed my eyes burning with rage as I fought the tears that dare slip past my eyes. I saw her face falter for a second a look of remorse flashing behind her mystical eyes before her icy demeanor spread across her face. She released her tight grip on my face as she addressed the three vampires through her tight lips.

"This was the best thing you can do." she turned rising slowly, "you will see."

She made her way toward the front a signal for the others to follow I had no chance as I slid with ease across the ground. Akeno's face was twisted in rage for a few moments I thought I saw despair but his rigid body was a true sign of what he truly felt. The athletic blonde vampire held him back, meeting no resistance from Akeno, his eyes hollow as he watched me and Xyleena be dragged through the doors threshold. The blistering snow storm at once assaulting my exposed face.

"Master! No, my Master I want to stay!" Xyleena's wails made my heart wrenched in despair.

I watched in horror as she brought her thin pencil arm up striking her captor. He howled in pain as he lifted her waif frame up despite her fear she fought like a wild animal. Still the Amazon moved along and my captor followed suit. Xyleena screeched like a wounded beast as she broke free from his grasp her long gawky limbs moving toward the door. I screamed grabbing the attention of the Amazon her eyes a ghastly blue before she moved like a bullet intercepting my sister at once.

"Silly little girl." she clucked dodging my sisters attempt to scratch her face, "You make it harder to bring you alive."

I watched through the blurring snow storm as the Amazon brought the back of her hand down on my sisters thin neck. Her waif form slumping into the thick snow a impassive look on the olive-skinned vampiress as she tossed my sister over her shoulder. Rage filled me at once as I gripped onto the hulky arm of my captor my nails digging into his cold flesh his scream and rage directed at me at once. His fist came down missing me as I blocked with my arm my kick connecting to the back of his skull. I pulled away rising as quickly as I could for my last fight. With or without Akeno I would fight this to the very end after all you could never count on a vampire to help.

"Stupid stubborn hunter." the cold hands wrapped around my face startling me at once.

I turned but not quick enough as she was gone before I could attack. My heart was racing my mind raced with questions. My body pumped with pent up energy adrenaline making my stiff and tired muscles ready for any action. Only one question plagued me at this moment. Where could she have gone? A grunt escaped my throat as I felt her cold heavy blow behind my neck as darkness filled my mind before I even sensed her energy.

I dropped to the snow my mind loosing touch with what was happening around me the frost nipping cold attacking my numb face as the world began to slip from beneath me.

I felt the mental pull in my mind as I slowly slipped away. The reminder of Akeno's presence to me and despite how much I loath to think that I would ever admit it my body seem at ease at the annoying mind connection. His mental voice filled my head before I fell into oblivion a smirk stretching across my lips at the simple words that I would hold onto hold him to it even if it meant death.

_'I will find you. I will find you.'_ I hoped he would...

**Authoress****:** Hoped you liked it man I love Akeno and Aiyana. That was a lot of new vampires I introduced. It will all be explained. I know this one is a short one and it moved fast (it did before I returned and added more) but I have so much to say that it would take months to write it down cohesively (Okay I did it in two days). So here is my condensed, condensed, condensed, condensed version of it (okay so its only condensed, condensed, condensed). Thank You! Review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

_Bloody Rose _

Blood, urine, feces, and other bodily fluids laid splattered throughout this cell. The smell so grotesque and stale it made my empty stomach churn with disgust. After what seemed like a year of sleep I awoke too the foul stench. My nose assaulted at once by the foul holding cell they had decided to chain me down in.

My lips cracked open and split as I stretched my lips. The cold murky water splattered against my chin drop by drop by drop. Running its course down my chin to my neck where it slipped into the choker that held my head close to the filthy waste. Opening my mouth wider I waited my throat clenching at once as the stagnant water droplet touched my tongue. The taste was foul and caused me too choke but the filthy water was welcomed almost longingly. Despite the taste I kept my mouth open letting the toxic waste of water fill my mouth before I took the deadly toxic gulp. The putrid drink brought a relieving look too my face.

Coughing and stretching my arms and legs were useless as the chains and cuffs holding me were bolted close down to the floor leaving me with no more moments or distance to flex my wrist. With the slick waste seeping through my shirt and jagged rock chippings digging into my body I could only hope that Xyleena was not suffering through this kind of treatment.

The thought of her little waif frame suffering this grueling and degrading treatment was enough motivation to keep myself from succumbing too death's door. The heavy _clinking_ and _clanking_ of my moving chains were driving me mad; the sounds was annoying enough to drive any patient monk crazy. Laying bound in a slimy substance of waste didn't make me sane either.

Tugging roughly on my restraints surely damaging whatever nerve endings I had remaining in my scarred and damaged wrists. The assaulting smell making my stomach convulse uncontrollably as I dug the jagged rocks further into my back the pain some what distracting me from the searing pain emitting from my wrist.

_'It is not wise-' _the heavily accented voice of Jeza traveled through the thick cell walls before cutting off.

The large crack and boom sounded and shook throughout the cavernous holding cells the shocks sent my chains to _rattling_ and _jittering_. Panic struck me at once my senses screaming at once. The energy was nothing too laugh at as it struck me like a sledgehammer too the gut my panic increasing with each heavy thump. I swallowed back the gasp as I felt the chilling gust spread across my face. My eyes seem focus at the source of the demonic energy. Almost as if Satan himself had appeared but twice as deadly and cunning.

Tall, so amazingly tall and like so many of his kind handsome as sin. If you wanted to measure the cruelty and ugly nature of a vampire or purebloods one most only look on the surface. Their beauty was only truly skin deep underneath it laid a ravenous wolf and blood-thirsty murder.

Handsome as sin and deadlier then any weapon known to human, hunters, vampires, and purebloods alive. Joza's cold eyes bore deep within my own almost as if daring me too look away. His very presences makes my skin crackled I could only imagine what his touch would do too me.

'_Your name?'_ his heavy growl made my heart skip a beat. Making him smirk in pleasure he obviously enjoyed too torture his captives.

I withered under his glance yet my hunter senses screamed with heighten glee. A sick and twisted feeling of impending doom that brought almost a satisfied pleasure too us but that feeling was dampened by my worry my fear for my frail little sister.

"Where is my sister?" my voice was hoarse and low sounding foreign too my ears.

"Such a stupid girl. You shouldn't concern yourself with her." His figure seem too You should be more concern with your own." His lips turning into a scowl.

"What have you done!" my control growing and his charm waning.

"Silence." he said coolly but his eyes changed into steel. His fangs protruding menacingly as a smirk grace his lips.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER!" The energy within me could have rivaled his as it crackled throughout the cell.

His smirk withered instantly and was replaced with a emotionless statue. My vision blurred instantly as he pulled me an my chains free from the dead bolts that held them in place. Pinning me against the sharp jagged wall of the cell his face still passive his eyes blank.

"If you scream again I will rip your throat out." his voice was calm his eyes gazing into mine. Almost commanding my obedience.

I stared at horror as he clutched one of the jagged wall of the cell and clamped his hand. The stone seem to melt like butter and turn into dust instantly.

"Understood?" his nostril flared in pent rage as he released his grip on my chains.

A mistake on his half that I will surely make him regret. I turned roughly staggering a bit as I lashed out with my chain. I froze at my missing target as I turned in time to have his fist connect into my gut. As if a car had hammered my stomach I felt whatever was in my stomach come up the hot bile spurting from my lips and on the grotesque floor. The clenching and convulsing of my stomach seem to never end as I struggled too breath and keep down the contents of my stomach.

"Just like your kind to underestimate my own kind." His cold breath on my neck, "I am not like any vampire you have ever faced."

Crushing strength pulled against my neck the sound of cracking bone and metal chains echoed in my ears heavily. My heartbeat sounding loud in my ears as I felt the blood flow in my face cut off.

"You little girl have nothing to harm me with!" the force he drove me into the ground was impossible I could feel the rock beneath me melt away the cracking sound of my spine frightened me as my legs went numb.

The fluid began to fill the crater almost instantly the disgusting liquid splattering against my face and body filling up with its toxic waste I felt the charge in my upper arms but my legs remained limp. My lower half of my body already covered in the never ending slime. I panicked my hands slipping and sliding as I tried vainly to grip onto any support anything too keep me afloat this mess.

I felt his energy above me his eyes staring me down his hatred seething from his eyes onto my back. I was losing control, the waste growing faster now covering my lower abdomen. The smell and slime was more than I can handle. I want out, I don't want to die like this. My energy seem to grow as my panic did as well. I cried out vainly my shrieks of horror music too his ear as he let out a growl of pleasure.

"Get me out of here!" I pleaded my voice almost child-like as the waste came closer too my chin, "for the love of god please get me out of here!"

I felt the hand on my chain pull me up to safety. How ironic that the presence of a pureblood was a substitute to death. I cried fear written on my face as I lay limp with a broken spirit my body soaked in the disgusting liquid. Death had come at me in so many ways in so many gruesome possibilities but the thought of death in that cesspool brought me too tears once more.

I cast a quick glance too the figure who had saved me. The bright green eyes that bore down on me reminded me of him so much but it wasn't him I wasn't that far gone to not note the different energy around me. Jeza the empty glow behind her oddly colored eyes bore simply down on me staring at my pathetic self her concern not on the glowering master of hers.

"The prophecy can't be fulfilled without the two." her voice was a hush whisper her eyes changing into a dark amber, "their blood must both run at once."

"I don't need you to preach too me Jeza." his voice was calm but his energy was beyond as calm.

'_Poor girl'_ her voice lingered in my head distracting me of their conversation.

"Get her out of my sight." he hissed once more his eyes on her his anger not only on me but towards her.

"Yes, Milord." she gripped my collard tightly tossing her over my shoulder not caring about the filth that covered me.

'_All will be young one.'_ she spoke to mentally both of us aware of the intense stare we received from her master.

'_Why me? Why us?'_ I asked pathetically my body coiled from her closeness.

'_Because you are the answer too his problems.'_ she paused as she placed me in a darker cell. _'Just as I was so many years ago.'_

I stared into her eyes confused my eyes searching that exotic face her hair shadowed her face hiding her lovely features except her bright violet eyes.

'_Why are you doing this?'_ My question was vague but I'm certain she understood.

She froze her hand lingering over my new restraints her lips trembled slightly before she sighed.

"Because I owe him my life." she turn swiftly her eyes a dark brown, "and for what I'm about to do I apologize."

I stared perplexed unaware of her clipping my chains last bolt. At once I heard it the shrill scream of a young girl. My blood froze and I rustled my restraints but it was no use. I shouted in anger hoping my voice would be heard yet her screaming persisted. Gut wrenching screams that split my heart in two my eyes burned with tears. I hated this I hated those monsters I hated what they were doing too her but most of all I hated myself. I am just as much too blame for the pain she felt and for all the pain she will feel. I screamed in response my anger raging through as I beat my head against the cell wall my feral scream loud and uncontrolled. I raged on my voice hoarse but unwavering my hands clamped against my ears too muffle her painful screams.

_'I will find you. I will find you.'_…his false promise ringing in my mind.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** I am so sorry for the long wait (with work and school I had no time too write) but I'm glad I could give you a gift before the New Year :3 my gift too you guys :3 and Abolish Absolution thanks for the comparison she is one of my favorite writers :3 she inspires me. Thanks too all my loyal fans I apologize for the wait but I hope you enjoy this chapter :/ even though it may suck and don't worry I have two other chapters waiting for you guys :3 so do what you do best and review :3


End file.
